kenichi: el camino para ser el mas fuerte
by jair d
Summary: "Apapa entonces apachai te enseñara" esa frase cambio la vida del pequeño kenichi para siempre dando inicio a su aventura para combertirce en el mas grande artista marcial que el mundo haya conocido,(lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad) kenichi x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como están esta es mi nueva historia, como deben haber leído en el summary kenichi en esta historia será mas valiente y fuerte que en el canon y ademas tendrá un harem, ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta el harem y esta conformado por:**

 **Miu, renka, kisara, freya, izumi y shigure**

 **Bueno mis amigos no perdamos el tiempo y empecemos con la historia.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **Dicho eso vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: encuentro con el maestro, la aventura comienza**

Hoy era un día común en la ciudad, las personas van y vienen ya sea a su trabajo, su casa o a cualquier lugar donde quieran dirigirse.

Entre la multitud podemos ver a un niño que fue felizmente caminando con su madre, el niño estaba vestido con una camisa blanca maga corta y unos pantalones cortos color azul, su cabello era de color castaño desarreglado que apunta a varias direcciones y sus ojos de color castaño observa todo a su alrededor con la inocencia y maravilla que todo niño tiene, este es shirahama kenichi pero poco sabia este niño que este día su destino cambiaria para siempre.

"Mama ¿podemos comprar un helado?"-pregunto el pequeño kenichi a su madre la cual le sonrió revolviendo su cabello sacándole una sonrisa.

"Claro mi pequeño, cuando tengamos las compras de hoy podemos comprar uno para ti"-dijo su madre

La madre y el niño caminaron hasta el mercado de la ciudad donde se dirigieron a la zona de frutas y vegetales, al llegar el vendedor les dio una cálida sonrisa la cual le devolvieron.

"Oh pero si son saori y el pequeño kenichi es agradable verlos-el vendedor les dio la bienvenida. Y como les ha ido-

Hemos estado bien, parece que el negocio ha florecido-comento la señora shirajama.

Hai la cosecha ha sido buena este año-el hombre tomo un fruto y se lo mostro a la señora saori.

Mientras los adultos conversaban el pequeño kenichi miraba a los lugares y personas a su alrededor con curiosidad y interés, fue entonces cuando escucho el débil ruido de un perro ladrando, su curiosidad natural lo impulso a buscar al perrito, sin que su madre se diera cuenta kenichi empezó a caminar en dirección a donde provenía el sonido mientras que su madre estaba distraída en su conversación con el vendedor.

Kenichi siguió el sonido de los ladridos del perro llevándolo a un callejón, repentinamente el también empezó a escuchar los sollozos de una niña así que acelero el paso y se encontró con una niña llorando el suelo mientras que un gato y un perro se enfrentaban, la chica vestía un uniforme de karate, tenia pelo rojo y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

"Noir no lo hagas"-dijo la niña llamando a lo que parecía ser su gato, pero el gato no la escucho y se paro firme entre el perro y su ama para protegerla, el perro acerco su nariz y el gato aprovecho esto para arañarlo haciéndolo retroceder esto al parecer molesto al perro que de inmediato se lanzo contra el pequeño gato asustando a niña.

"NOIR"-

Pero antes de que lo alcanzara kenichi se interpuso pateando al perro mandandolo lejos del pequeño gato, el se acerco al pequeño minino y lo recogió en sus brazos.

"Estas bien pequeño"-pregunto kenichi y el pequeño gato lo lamio en confirmación haciéndolo reír, el volteo a ver a la chica que tenia la mandíbula en el suelo preguntándose de donde rayos había salido este chico.

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto kenichi acercándose a la linda niña y ella solo pudo asentir aun sin poder confiar en sus palabras, kenichi le devolvió su gato a la niña y ella lo abrazo dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

"Gracias"-dijo la niña pelirroja, kenichi acerco su mano al rostro de pelirroja y limpio las lagrimas con su pulgar sonrojando un poco a la pequeña.

"Mi papa me dijo que las linda niñas como tu nunca deben llorar así que no llores por favor"-dijo kemichi con una sonrisa sonrojando a la niña.

"A-a-a-quien crees que le dices linda"-dijo la pequeña pelirroja avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas.

"Pues a ti no veo otra linda niña cerca"-dijo el pequeño kenichi sonrojando aun mas a la pequeña, que rápidamente cambio a una expresión de pánico cuando vio al perro gruñendo y corriendo hacia ellos.

"El perro viene de nuevo"-dijo la pelirroja asustada, kenichi volteo y vio al perro que se lanzo hacia ellos, no tenia tiempo de hacer nada para evitarlo así que empujo a la pelirroja lejos para que estuviera segura y cerro los ojos preparado para recibir el impacto.

Pero este nunca llego.

"Apa, eso estuvo cerca están ustedes dos bien"-kenichi bajo los brazos que usaba como guardia y abrió los ojos para ver que el perro estaba siendo agarrado por alguien, el levanto la vista y vio a un la cara sonriente de un hombre bastante alto de piel bronceada y de cabello purpura, vestía lo que parecía una camisa sin mangas amarilla y unos pantalones cortos rojos, el perro torció su cuello para morderlo solo para recibir un leve golpe para detenerlo.

Los niños estaban tan sorprendidos por la aparicion del gigante que no pudieron hablar asi que simplemente asintieron.

"Y tu debes dejar de atacar a la gente o te atacara a ti"-reprendió el gigante al perro.

"Woof woof"-

"No importa que no te gusten los gatos esa no es razón para atacar a estos chicos ahora discúlpate con ellos"-El gigantesco hombre bajo al perro y este se acerco a kenichi para después bajar la cabeza después se acerco a la pelirroja y su gato y empezó a ladrar en voz baja y el gato empezó a maullarle devuelta.

Los dos niños tenían la mandíbula en el suelo, ¿ahora ambos se llevan bien?, mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo rayos este hombre habla con los animales y de donde cojones salió?.

"Apa, ver es mejor llevarse bien que estar peleando"-dijo el gigante que empezó a acariciar a los animales haciéndolos ronronear de alegría haciendo sonreír a los dos niños, en ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta de algo.

"Apa, ahora que apachai piensa en ello, ¿ustedes no deberían estar en casa? Es muy tarde para que los niños esten afuera"-pregunto el ahora conocido como apachai a los niños que ensancharon los ojos ante esta revelación.

"Oh dios mio, me fui sin decirle a mi mama donde estoy, ella debe estar preocupada"-exclamo kenichi asustado, su madre debe estar como loca buscándolo.

"Si yo también tengo que volver a casa rápido o los demás se preocuparan por mi"-jadeo la chica, en ese momento ambos niños parpadearon y fueron recogidos por el gigante montándolos en sus hombros y colocando a noir en su cabeza.

"Apachai ayuda, solo decir a apachai donde debe ir y el los ayudara"-dijo apachai con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a los niños, este hombre era muy buena persona, apachai estaba a punto de salir pero entonces volteo a ver al perro.

"Recuerda no seas malo con los gatos y no ataques a la gente"-dijo apachai lo que gano una gota de sudor en ambos niños.

"Todavía creo que es raro que hablo con los animaAAAAAAAGH"-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que apachai de un salto muy alto haciéndolos aferrarse a apachai, pero despues de unos segundos ellos empezaron a gritar de euforia por el paseo.

"SUGOIIIIIIIII"-gritaron los dos niños de emoción, la chica señalo la dirección y apachai salto de azotea en azotea, después de unos minutos apachai aterrizo en la casa en donde la chica le había indicado, el bajo a los dos niños para que se despidieron.

"Eso fue muy divertido"-exclamo kenichi de emoción y la chica asintió de acuerdo con el.

"Si tienes razón, por cierto…..gracias por ayudarme y a noir también"-dijo la pequeña con un rubor en sus mejillas y una linda sonrisa.

"Jejeje no fue nada, simplemente no podia dejarte ahí, soy kenichi por cierto"-dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano.

"Kisara y nuevamente gracias kenichi"-kisara la estrecho.

"Meow"- maulló el gato felizmente como si quisiera agradecer también a kenichi por ayudarlos.

"De nada"-dijo kenichi algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

"Apa, apachai fue de ayuda?"-pregunto el gigante bronceado y la chica le sonrió.

"Si lo fuiste apachai-san gracias, noir también te lo agradece"-dijo kisara para después poner una cara de molesta.

"Pero yo no necesitaría ayuda si no hubiera sido tan miedosa, a veces me gustaría ser un niño y ser fuerte"-dijo kisara solo para conseguir una cara molesta de kenichi.

"Eso no es verdad"-exclamo kenichi sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

El que seas una chica no quiere decir que seas débil, mi mama le gana a mi papa todo el tiempo y chicas en las noticias hacen cosas increíbles, de hecho conocí a una chica de mi edad que puede noquear a hombres adultos-dijo kenichi con sinceridad y convicción en sus palabras.

"Apa, es verdad, apachai se ha enfrentado a muchas chicas que son muy fuertes antes, tu puedes ser fuertes si lo intentas"-dijo apachai con una gran sonrisa, kisara los miro a los dos sorprendida para después asentir con una sonrisa, fue entonces cuando kenichi se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que era.

"Oh no, Se esta haciendo tarde mis padres deben estar como locos"-dijo kenichi en estado de pánico provocando que kisara se ría.

"Apachai te ayudara"-rápidamente apachai lo monto en su hombro nuevamente y se preparo para despegar.

"Gracias apachai-san, adiós kisara espero que podamos encontrarnos en otro momento"-en ese momento apachai despego alejándose de la casa de kisara que los veía con una sonrisa.

"Kenichi eh,….es algo raro…pero me gusta"-dijo kisara para después entrar a su casa.

Apachai aterrizo en la casa shirahama cerca de la puerta, bajo a kenichi de su hombro.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme apachai-san usted es increíble"-dijo kenichi avergonzando un poco al gigante.

"Apa, no fue nada a apachai le gusta ayudar a la gente"-dijo apachai con una sonrisa.

"Pero fue increíble lo que hizo, yo también quiero poder hacer cosas como usted o como esa chica que vi pelear y ayudar a la gente-dijo kenichi con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Apa? ¿quieres aprender a pelear?"-pregunto apachai haciendo asentir a kenichi con una sonrisa, apachai podia notar el brillo en los ojos del niño llenos de determinación y bondad.

"Apapa entonces apachai te enseñara a combatir en el uso del muay thai"-dijo apachai, kenichi lo miro gran sorpresa.

"¿puedes enseñarme?"-pregunto kenichi y apachai asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"Apachai nunca tuvo un discípulo antes así que kenichi será el primer discípulo de apachai"-dijo apachai y kenichi asintió con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, yo seré tu discípulo apachai, pero tenemos que decirle a mis padres primero asi que vamos"-dijo kenichi con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción mientras Arrastra a apachai a su casa.

Lo que no imagina el pequeño kenichi es que este evento fue el inicio de su aventura, su aventura para convertirse en el mayor artista marcial que el mundo a conocido.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno mis amigos como pueden ver aquí esta mi nueva historia, apachai será el primer maestro de kenichi y por supuesto ganara algunos rasgos de el durante su enseñanza y como ya vieron kisara fue la primera chica en encontrarse con kenichi, el proximo capitulo sera al inicio de la historia, este fic seguirá al anime y manga con algunos cambios de mi parte como el hecho de que kenichi sera mas valiente y fuerte en la historia en ella así que no se lo pierdan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como estan mis lectores aquí su amigo jaird trayemdoles el siguiente capitulo de este fic asi que vamos a verlo.**

 **Pero antes vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Nadaoriginal:** me alegra que te guste amigo, creo que apachai es el maestro indicado para ser el primer maestro de Kenichi ademas de que es uno de mis persobajes favoritos en el anime y manga.

 **Lux dragneel:** me alegra que te guste amigo, la verdad es que a mi también me molestaba la actitud cobarde de kenichi por eso lo quiero hacer mas valiente, con respecto al harem creo que li raichi seria la única que pondría porque con respecto a las demas no las puedo ver con kenichi.

 **Naruto agüero:** eso lo veras en este capitulo amigo, gracias por el comentario.

 **Basarark uzumaki:** no te preocupes tengo algunas cosas planeadas para odin y gracias por tu opinion amigo.

 **Daizuke:** muchas gracias amigo.

 **Bueno con eso listo vamos con el capitulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: un encuentro destinado.**

Temprano en la mañana un joven corría a una velocidad sobrehumana a la escuela, el joven tenia cabello castaño apuntando a todas las direcciones, ojos castaños y una bandita en la mejilla, vestía un uniforme de instituto color azul y zapatos deportivos, llevaba un bolso sobre su hombro.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"-murmuraba el chico corriendo a gran velocidad. "No puedo creerlo primer día y llegare tarde espero que izumi no se moleste conmigo"-

El comenzó a correr aun mas rápido ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de algunas personas que lo veían, al pasar junto a una casa se dio cuenta de un pequeño jardín con bellas flores y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con una chica, lo siguiente que sabia Kenichi era que recibió un golpe en la barbilla y una patada en sus pies haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el joven estaba un poco aturdido pero se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido tomando una mirada seria, uso su mano como apoyo para no caer al suelo, lanzo una patada baja a la chica pero ella salto muy alto esquivando el ataque, la chica aterrizo y rápidamente lanzo un golpe hacia el, el chico se levanto y lanzo un codazo a su rostro, ambos detuvieron su ataque a meras pulgadas del rostro de cada uno mientras se miraban con intensidad.

"Apa, ¿Por qué me atacas? yo no te hecho nada"-pregunto el castaño tomando una mejor mirada de su "atacante", la chica era muy hermosa, tenia pelo rubio atado en una trenza, ojos azules, usaba un par de gafas y tenia un cuerpo muy desarrollado, usaba al parecer un uniforme de su escuela.

La chica en cuestión escucho lo que dijo el castaño y de inmediato se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que todo comenzó porque su cuerpo reacciono de esa forma, rápidamente se alejo y se inclino en señal de disculpa.

"Lo siento mi cuerpo reacciono, no quise atacarte, siempre que alguien se esconde detrás de mi tiendo derribarlo eso es lo primero que aprendí"- se disculpo la rubia, el joven la miro por un momento notando que no había falsedad en lo que decía bajo su guardia.

"Esta bien entiendo pero ten mas cuidado podrías lastimar a alguien si no tienes cuidado"-dijo el joven con una sonrisa aliviando a la rubia,

"oh no mis libros"-el joven se dio cuenta que durante su altercado sus libros se habían caído y rápidamente se dispuso a recogerlos ignorando por completo que la rubia se le quedo mirando o mas precisamente al botón de ying yang que llevaba en el cuello de su camisa pero antes de que se diera cuenta desvió la mirada.

"Disculpa que te pregunte pero ¿eres nueva en la escuela?"-dijo el castaño a lo que rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

"Así es soy Miu Furuinji y fui transferida desde la escuela shouchiku"-dijo la ahora conocida como Miu.

"Oh ya veo, soy shirahama kenichi es un gusto"-dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa. _"Es un poco raro, porque transferirse de una escuela tan prestigiosa a nuestra escuela, bueno debe tener sus razones, además siento que he oído ese nombre en alguna parte ¿pero donde?"-_ pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas recordó que estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la escuela. "Oh no estamos a punto de llegar tarde losientomentengoqueirgustoenconocerteadios!"-Kenichi se disculpo rápidamente y salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo.

Miu se quedo parada hay un segundo parpadeando un par de veces ante lo que acaba de pasar. " _Ese chico, sus movimientos claramente son de muai thay y es bastante bueno"-_ pensó Miu repentinamente ensanchando los ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

" _¿¡el dijo apa!?"-_ la rubia chillo en su mente, rápidamente haciendo lo mismo que el chico corrió a gran velocidad hacia la escuela pero su mente todavía estaba pensando en el castaño y se pregunto si el tenia algo que ver con cierto gigante que vive en su casa.

* * *

"uf justo a tiempo"-murmuro Kenichi sentándose en su asiento, gracias a su velocidad llego justo a tiempo a la escuela y no lo mandaron a detención, todo gracias al entrenamiento de cierto maestro suyo que no había visto desde hace un año.

"Casi llegas tarde kenichi"-dijo una voz a su lado, kenichi volteo para ver a una chica muy linda de baja estatura de cabello negro amarrado en dos trenzas y ojos cafés, usaba un par de lentes y vestía el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

"Apa, durante la noche destruí mi despertador por accidente"-dijo el castaño con lagrimas estilo anime haciendo reír a la chica que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Yosh yosh kenichi eso pasa a veces"-dijo Izumi con una sonrisa haciendo sentir un poco mejor a Kenichi.

"Alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante"-dijo el profesor, en ese momento la chica rubia que Kenichi encontró en la mañana entro por la puerta parándose frente a la clase.

"Soy Miu furuinji es un gusto"-dijo la rubia, la clase se le quedo viendo, los chicos creían que era linda y sexy y mientras que las chicas estaban envidiosas de su figura, keninchi se dio cuenta que la chica se le quedo viendo y se sorprendió aun mas cuando ella tomo el otro asiento junto a el.

"Hola parece que estamos en la misma clase"le dijo la rubia ganando una sonrisa tensa de Kenichi y no ayudaba el hecho de que izumi tenia un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

"Si que increible coincidencia"-dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al parecer este no es su dia.

* * *

"Te lo digo en serio izumi apenas me la encontré hoy, tuvimos un combate en medio de la calle y eso es todo"-dijo Kenichi por tercera vez a su amiga mientras se dirigían a inscribirse en un club, durante 20 minutos ha tratado de explicarle a su amiga que la chica rubia apenas se la encontro en la mañana.

"¿de verdad?"-pregunto Izumi aun sospechando.

"Apa, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad"-

Izumi le sostuvo la mirada seria por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se suavizo.

"Te creo Kenichi solo estaba jugando contigo"-dijo Izumi con una risita haciendo llorar comicamente a Kenichi.

"Izumi no me hagas eso por un momento pensé que de verdad estabas molesta conmigo y que odiabas-dijo Kenichi con lagrimas de anime haciendo reír a izumi.

"Baka, eso no pasara, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, sabes que nunca podría odiarte "-dijo Izumi con una linda sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas haciendo sonrojar a Kenichi por lo linda que se veía,

repentinamente Kenichi se tenso y entrecerró los ojos.

"Mis instintos de detección de alienígenas se están activando"-dijo Kenichi de forma seria haciendo a Izumi arquear una ceja.

"Tan acaramelados como siempre por lo que veo, juro que casi tengo diabetes"- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y vieron que la persona que les hablo era un chico de su edad de cabello negro con un corte extraño, con orejas grandes y puntiagudas que vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

"NIJIMA/NIJIMA-SAN"-exclamaron ambos al ver al alienígena.

"Miren eso hasta gritan al mismo tiempo parece que tendremos boda pronto"-Nijima continuo avergonzando a la pareja disfrutando la vergüenza en sus rostros.

"Lo que sea Nijima, ¿Qué demonios quieres?"-pregunto Kenichi rojo como tomate tratando de llevar la conversación a otro lado.

"¿Qué?,acaso no puedo ver a mis mejores amigos de la segundaria sin tener ningún motivo oculto"-Nijima se agarro el pecho con fingido dolor y indignación.

Kenichi y Izumi solo rodaron los ojos ante el acto de Nijima, es cierto que eran amigos(aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta) pero Nijima solamente solamente quiere verlos por dos razones, para avergonzarlos o por algún motivo de su interés.

"Aja si entonces que deseas Nijima-san"-pregunto Izumi tratando de terminar la conversación para irse a inscribir a un club.

"Oh me conocen tan bien, la verdad es que supe que hubo una transferida a su clase y quiero todos los detalles sobre ella"-dijo Nijima sacando su PDA. "Lo único que se es que se llama Miu Furuinji y que es rubia"-

"La verdad no sabemos mas que tu pero….."-kenichi se detubo un momento repasando el encuentro que tuvieron el y esa chica. "Ella es una artista marcial y es fuerte, no puedo decir cuan fuerte es intuyo que podría ser tanto o mas fuerte que yo"-Tanto Nijima como Izumi se tensaron, ellos conocían bien lo fuerte que era Kenichi y si el decía que esta chica era tanto o mas fuerte que el entonces ella era una persona de cuidado.

"Bueno eso cambia las cosas tendré que pensar en una buena estrategia para obtener su información" " _Y convertirla en uno de mis peones para la dominación mundial_ _kekeke"_ -dijo Nijima aunque lo ultimo lo agrego mentalmente.

"Sea lo que sea que hagas ten cuidado Nijima-san, si Kenichi dice que esa chica es peligrosa debes tener cuidado"-dijo Izumi preocupada por su amigo alienígena.

"No me subestimes Izumi, yo soy el gran Haruo Nijima, el hombre que con sus planes puede derrocar a los mas fuertes y el futuro gobernante del mundo Kekekeke"-se hacto Nijima con un trueno retumbando en el fondo." Como sea tengo que ir a clase así que nos vemos luego"-Nijima puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia su clase.

"Recuérdame porque nos juntamos con ese demonio disfrazado de alienijena"-dijo Kenichi con cara de palo y una gota de sudor en la nuca ganando una risita de Izumi.

"Porque ese demonio disfrazado de alienígena es nuestro amigo aunque este completamente loco"-respondió Izumi.

"Haaaa,bien supongo que tienes razón"-Kenichi murmuro en voz baja." De todas formas vamos a inscribirnos en algún club aun estamos a tiempo"-

"Porque no vamos al club de karate tal vez puedas encontrar unos buenos compañeros con quien practicar"-propuso Izumi a lo que Kenichi pensó por un momento.

"Claro, tal vez haya gente amable"-dijo Kenichi, tal vez pueda conocer nuevos amigos y practicar con ellos.

* * *

"Ahora escúchame bien renacuajo tu te quedaras hay y dejaras que te golpee todo lo que quiera entendiendo"-dijo un tipo alto de piel bronceada, bastante musculoso que usaba un uniforme de Karate.

Parece que se equivoco.

"Etto, taimonji-san, no se supone que yo también debo pelear"-dijo Kenichi tratando de ser amable lo que le valio una risa del club de karate.

"Jajaja solo tratas de parecer duro porque estas aquí con tu noviecita, no te preocupes cuando acabe contigo le mostrare lo que es un hombre de verdad"-dijo Taimonji dándole una mirada lasciva a Izumi haciéndola estremecerse por el asco.

"Si ya entendiste entonces empecemos, taimonji KiPUAH"-lo siguiente que sabia Taimomji era que estaba en un mundo de dolor, el bajo la vista y vio que Kenichi lo había golpeado con su codo en el estomago.

Kenichi retrocidio y Taimonji cayo al suelo de rodillas devolviendo su almuerzo.

"Lo siento Taimonji-san pero no tolero que nadie trate así a mis amigos y mucho menos a Izumi así que te aconsejo que no lo vuelvas a hacer"-kenichi se acerco a lostro de Taimonji con una expresión de furia controlada.

"Porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable"-

"Mal…di…to"-con eso Taimomji cayo al suelo inconsciente.

El resto del club veia conmocionado como Taimonji uno de sus mejores peleadores era derribado por Kenichi como si no fuera nada excepto Izumi que veía todo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno esto fue una perdida de tiempo, vámonos Izumi salgamos de aquí"-dijo Kenichi tomando sus cosas.

"Hai kenichi"-Izumi inmediatamente camino hacia Kenichi tomándolo del brazo para después descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

La pareja salió del club ignorando por completo las miradas de incredulidad y se perdieron dos miradas de incredulidad que recibían de las cuales se destacaban dos.

Una de ellas era de cierta rubia que miraba a fijamente al castaño con una sonrisa cerca del club.

La otra era de Tsukuba, el mejor peleador del club de Karate, desde que vio a Kenichi sabia que el chico era mas de lo que aparentaba y sus sospechas solo se confirmaron cuando derroto al tonto de Taimonji sin esfuerzo.

" _Kenichi shirahama, parece que me he encontrado un buen prospecto, primero evaluare sus habilidades y veré si es digno de llevarlo con Kisara-sama"-_ pensó Tsukuba.

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo día se podia ver a Kenichi y Izumi caminando a casa después de la escuela.

"Que dia"-kenichi suspiro.

"Ya Kenichi no es para tanto, al final pudimos entrar en un club"-dijo Izumi.

Al final ellos entraron al club de jardinería, lo cual no estaba mal ya que a ambos les gustaba cuidar a las plantas además de que podían pasar tiempo juntos en el club.

"Si eso es verdad"-dijo Kenichi con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Izumi.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro perdiéndose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie mas.

"Izumi/kenichi"-ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, parpadearon un par de veces para después empezar a reírse.

"Izumi…"-comenzó Kenichi con una sonrisa.

"Espera Kenichi déjame empezar a mi"-lo interrumpió Izumi sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente para después asentir, tomo un profunda respiración y miro a su amigo de toda la vida con determinación.

Este era el momento que había esperado.

"Kenichi yo.."-

"¿Quién demonios eres?"-

Kenichi y Izumi miraron al frente encontrados con una escena peculiar, hay estaba esa chica rubia Miu furuinji frente a un grupo de gansters mientras que ella estaba defendiendo a un anciano que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

"Discúlpate con el anciano"-dijo Miu entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente hacia el aparente líder de los matones.

"¿huh? ¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa?, sabes que no importa, Hazte a un lado y prometemos no lastimarte"-dijo el líder de los gansters con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Kenichi inmediatamente estrecho los ojos, el sabia que esa chica podia encargarse de eso pero no podia simplemente irse e ignorar lo que estaba pasando.

"Izumi tengo que…"-kenicchi volteo a ver a su amiga e inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que Izumi estaba sonriendo de una forma enfermizamente dulce y tenia un aura negra a su alrededor.

"Oh Kenichi"-Kenichi trago saliva por el tono dulce y enfermizo que tenia la voz de Izumi.

"Si Izumi"-

"Podrías acabar con esos tipos lo mas dolorosamente posible"-izumi pregunto sonriéndole a el.

"H-hai"-dijo Kenichi nerviosamente. _izumi da miedo cuando se molesta-_ gimió completamente aterrado en su cabeza.

"No escuchaste lo que te dije mocosa, lárgate, los débiles como Tú solo deben correr, se be que eres una estúpida"-exclamo el maton colocando su mano en la cabeza de Miu.

"Si crees que los débiles solo pueden correr entonces tu y tus amigos son los estúpidos"-dijo Miu sin vacilar molestando a los gansters, uno de ellos la tomo por detrás con el fin de inmobilisarla.

"¿Quién te crees que eres maldita?"-el líder llevo su puño hacia atrás listo para golpear a Miu.

 **YABADABADOOOO**

 **(Creo que kenichi se equivoco de serie XD)**

¿Eh?-uno de los gansters volteo solo para encontrarse con un poderoso rodillazo que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos dejándolo inconsciente.

Los matones y Miu miraron a ver quien lo habia hecho encontrándose con Kenichi.

"Hola de nuevo"-saludo el castaño a la rubia que fue apenas salía de su estado de shock. "¿quieres un poco de ayuda?"-pregunto con una sonrisam

"gracias pero no la necesito"-Miu le sonrió devuelta.

"Lo se, pero no podia ver esto y quedarme con los brazos cruzados"-Kenichi de forma seria a lo que Miu asintió con una sonrisa.

"Oye teme quien te cree"-lo que estaba a punto decir el ganster detrás de Miu fue interrumpido por Miu que tomo al matón del brazo y lo derribo el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Malditos"-rugió el líder con intención de atacarlos, pero se congelo al ver que Kenichi y Miu estaban frente a el en un parpadeo.

"Esto termino"-dijeron ambos y con un golpe en la mandíbula por parte de ambos el ultimo ganster fue derribado.

Kenichi y Miu miraron al matón derribado con una cara seria para despues mirarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa y asintiendo para después ir a ayudar al anciano derribado que veia todo lo que paso con asombro.

"Se encuentra bien oji-san"-pregunto Kenichi ayudándolo a levantarse.

"S-si muchas gracias joven"-dijo el anciano.

"No me agradezca a mi oji-san, agradézcale a esta chica, ella fue la que quizo ayudarlo primero yo solo la apoye"-dijo Kenichi solemnemente con una sonrisa lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco a Miu.

Es cierto, muchas gracias jovencita, por ayudar a este anciano-dijo el anciano a la rubia.

"No fue nada oji-san, solo hacíamos lo correcto y la próxima vez sea mas cuidadoso"-dijo Miu a lo que el anciano se rio de buena gana.

"Lo hare jovencita, adios"-

Con eso el anciano se fue caminando hacia su casa.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme"-dijo Miu ahora mirando a Kenichi.

"No fue nada, ya te dije que no podia quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada"-dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa.

"Kenichi"-

Ambos voltearon y vieron que Izumi corría hacia ellos.

"Ya llame a policía para que venga a recoger a estos delincuentes, ¿te encuentras bien?"-pregunto Izumi a lo que Kenichi asintió.

"Si, no me paso nada"-respondio el castaño para después voltear a ver a Miu. "Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos mañana"-se despidió Kenichi listo para ir a casa con junto a Izumi.

"Espera"-

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Miu.

"¿quisiera saber si fuiste entrenado por un maestro de clase alta?"-pregunto Miu ensanchando los ojos de ambos por la sorpresa, Kenichi simplemente asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.

"De casualidad, su nombre era Apachai Hopachai"

"¿conoces a Apacha-shishio/san?"-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos a lo que Miu asintió.

"Espera un momento ¿Cómo conoces a….."-entonces la revelación lo golpeo. Aaaaaaaah, ahora recuerdo, furuinji es el apellido del anciano con quien Apacha-shishou me dijo que vivía"-exclamo sorprendido mientras señalaba a Miu.

"Si, el vive junto con mi abuelo y otros maestros en mi casa, el recien llego hace dos dias, el dijo que iría a buscar a su discípulo"-Miu explico con calma pero por dentre estaba shockeada no podia creer que Apachai de verdad tenia un discípulo y este vivo.

"Por favor tienes que llevarme con el"-exclamo Kenichi extremadamente feliz de que por fin vería a su maestro de nuevo.

"Yo también voy quisiera ver a Apachai-san otra vez"-dijo Izumi con una sonrisa feliz al igual que Kenichi.

"Claro los llevare a mi casa"-Miu asintió con una sonrisa provocando que Kenichi empiece literalmente a saltar de alegría.

"Siiiiii, podre ver a mi shihou de nuevo"-kenichi levanto su puño en el aire mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _Solo espere shishio le mostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto-_

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Listo mis lectores otro capitulo a la bolsa, como ven Kenichi tiene una personalidad mas valiente y su relación con izumi es diferente, esto lo hice para darle un mayor protagonismo en la historia, si tuviera que definir su relación en este momento diría que son mas que amigos pero todavía no son amantes y eso se explicara en el próximo capitulo y posiblemente en el próximo capitulo aparezca cierta amante de los gatos así que espérenlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos como estan, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Kenichi: el camino para ser el mas fuerte" espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Pero antes los comentarios:**

 **Badjose:** muchas gracias amigo y no te preocupes continuare esta historia.

 **XIX-PHANTOM** : sip Kenichi no es tan agradable con sus enemigos como en el anime y ten pir seguro que se llevaran unos buenos madrasos.

 **Daysuke:** izumi no es del gusto de muchos ya que a parte de sus sentimientos por kenichi no aporta mucho a la trama por eso quiero darle oportunidad.

 **Nadaoriginal:** pues la formalizacion de la pareja durara un poco ya que si ya viste el anime y manga de viene el combate con raknarok además de que mientras eso pasa kenichi atraera sin saber a unas cuantas chicas.

 **Sombra-solitaria:** muchas gracias amigo, es muy apreciado que digas eso.

 **Daniel2610994:** kenichi es mas valiente en el fic gracias a su entrenamiento inicial con apachai ademas de que a pesar de que me agrada el personaje me molesta un poco su actitud cobarde en algunas situaciones y sobre el harem, ya di la lista de quienes estarán en el, gracias por tu comentario amigo y espero de verdad que esta historia prospere.

 **Bueno con eso hecho vamos al capitulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: ryosanpaku donde los mas fuertes se reúnen.**

En la entrada de un edificio abandonado podemos ver a una joven que podría pasar como un chivo, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y usaba una chaqueta de color azul hasta los tobillos y junto a ella se encontraba Tsukuba, ambos entraron al edificio abandonado encontrándose con una chica que actualmente se encontraba pateando un saco de arena con gran fuerza.

"Kisara-sama le hemos traído nueva información"-dijo la rubia acercándose a la chica, ella era de estatura media, pecho copa A, cintura pequeña y unas caderas anchas y trasero bien definido, tenia cabello rojo desordenado que cubría con una gorra verde, ojos verdes brillantes y facciones finas, la chica usaba una camisa corta color rojo, jeans azules que tenían arrancado una parte del muslo para abajo en su lado derecho y unas botas de color marrón.

"Oh Shiratori, dame un momento-dijo Kisara que seguía pateando al saco de arena, luego de una buena serie de patadas Kisara quedo satisfecha y se detuvo para descansar.

Uf eso fue un buen entrenamiento-dijo Kisara secándose el sudor de la frente para despues caminar hacia Shiratori y Tsukuba.

"Bueno, ¿Qué me tienen?"-

"En realidad Tsukuba-san es el que tiene la información"-dijo Shiratori.

Kisara movió la cabeza hacia Tsukuba expectorante.

"He llegado a ver a un peleador bastante prometedor en la escuela hoy Kisara-sama, el quiso entrar al club de karate pero después de un incidente decidió marcharse"-imformo Tsukuba aumentando el interés de Kisara un poco.

"Ya veo, ¿este peleador es bueno?"-

"Desafortunadamente no pude observar su habilidad completa, pero puedo decir que es mas de lo que parece a simple vista ya que venció a Taimonji de un solo golpe sin siquiera sudar"-

"Um"-Kisara tarareo un momento la idea en su cabeza, Taimonji no era tan bueno, probablemente solo era un poco mas fuerte que los matones comunes pero este chico que dice Tsukuba lo venció de un golpe, eso significa que debe tener algo de habilidad útil.

"Continua"-Kisara ordeno.

"Su nombre es Shirajama Kenichi y el…"-Kisara inmediatamente levanto la vista hacia Tsukuba con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa, ¿habia oido bien?.

"Espera Tsukuba ¿acaso dijiste Kenichi?"-

* * *

"Sugoi"-jadearon Kenichi y Izumi al ver la entrada de enorme casa en la que vivía Miu, había un letrero en la parte del frente que decía "ryosanpaku".

"Miu no sabia que eras rica"-dijo Kenichi asombrado por el tamaño de la casa haciendo a Miu reír.

"Jejeje en realidad no es nada extravagante solo es grande, además de que también funciona como un dojo para los maestros"-

"Asombroso"-jadeo Izumi asombrada.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, entremos"-dijo Miu a lo que Kenichi y Izumi toco la puerta y aplicando un poco de fuerza logro abrirla dejando ver el interior del dojo.

"Hola, estoy de vuelta y a que no adivinan a quien…"-

"Chowa"-

Miu se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre de baja estatura vestido con una túnica verde y un sombrero saltar sobre ellos.

"Shigure no crees que te estas pasando, solo fue una miradita"-dijo el hombre con bigote y sombrero.

Kenichi y Izumi no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada al ver a una sombra femenina saltar hacia su dirección y lanzar varias shuriken hacia el tipo con sombrero, pero dada la dirección en donde estaba varias shuriken también se dirigían hacia ellos.

Kenichi inmediatamente reacciono poniéndose frente a Izumi y atrapo una de las shuriken que se dirigía a su rostro y otras dos que se dirigirán a su pecho, Miu por su parte había logrado atrapar dos shurikens en cada mano con relativa facilidad.

"Shigure-san que rayos estas haciendo no es bueno arrojarle shurikens a los invitados"-Exclamo Miu con una vena el frente, la sombra que había arrojado las shurikens salto hacia ellos colocándose frente a Miu dando a Kenichi y Izumi una mejor mirada de su supuesto atacante.

Era una mujer bastante alta, hermosa y una figura muy curvilínea. pechos bien dotados, cintura estrecha y unas anchas caderas, Ella tiene pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta alta, piel de melocotón, y los ojos de color púrpura claro. Ella viste con un pequeño kimono rosado y púrpura con medias largas. Su característica más llamativa son las cejas que se asemejan a los relámpagos.

"Lo siento Miu…..yo trataba de atrapar a …Kensei"-dijo La pelinegra atractiva.

Kenichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la belleza de la mujer, ¿Qué? No lo juzguen, el era un adolecente normal con un lívido normal, pero esto claramente no le agradado a Izumi que paso a darle un pellizco en el brazo haciéndolo chillar.

"Auch, Izumi eso duele"-se quejo Kenichi sobándose el brazo.

"Hum, te lo merecías"-dijo Izumi con un puchero, a ella no le agrada que Kenichi mire de esa forma a otra mujer, tomo una nota rápida de Shigure, Miu y de si misma y era dolorosamente claro que carecía mucho de cierta área de arriba comparada con ella pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos atractiva que ellas.

"KYA"-chillo Izumi al sentir que algo levantaba su falda, volteo y se encontro al mismo viejo con sombrero que vieron antes.

"Um, nada mal, carece del área de arriba pero tiene buenas piernas y trasero"-dijo el viejo que en un movimiento rápido salto hacia atrás evitando una patada dirigida hacia el por parte de un furioso Kenichi.

"APA,Maldito viejo libidinoso ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Izumi?"-dijo Kenichi en posición de combate frente al hombre del sombrero.

"Interesante, Debo decir que fue una buena patada muchacho, pero todavía estas muy lejos si de verdad quieres golpearme"-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y liveraba un aura extremadamente intimidante.

"Tsk"-Kenichi chasqueo la lengua, el lo podia sentir, este hombre al igual que su shisho es un nivel maestro, no hay manera que tenga posibilidad contra el, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera era un oponente para este hombre.

Pero no podia retroceder, el protegería a Izumi.

El hombre con sombrero observo con lo que parecía un leve interés, a pesar de que el chico no tenia una oportunidad contra el, el no bajaba su guardia y al parecer aun estaba dispuesto a encararlo sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad contra el.

El chico tenia valor, eso tenia que reconocerlo.

"No te precipites muchacho, no le hare nada a la chica asi que no te preocupes"-dijo Kensei con sinceridad mientras dejaba de emitir su aura sorprendiendo a Kenichi.

no podia sentir engaño o mentira en lo que dijo así que lentamente bajo su guardia.

"De acuerdo señor, pero por favor le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer eso a Izumi"-dijo Kenicho con seriedad a lo que Kensei asintió.

Miu y Shigure miraban sorprendidas la escena frente a ellas mientras que Izumi miraba algo sonrojada.

"Vaya, quien lo diria, el chico tiene cojones"-

Kenichi y Izumi voltearon en dirección a donde se escucho la voz encontrándose con un hombre alto y musculoso de piel bronceada, tenia cabello negro y tenia una cicatriz que pasaba por el puente de su nariz, usaba una chaqueta de color marrón sin nada debajo, jeans azules y lleva vendas en los brazos y detrás de el hombre venia una persona que Kenichi reconocería en cualquier lugar y al verlo las caras de Kenichi y Izumi estallaron en grandes sonrisas.

"APACHAI-SHISHO/SAN"-exclamaron ambos de felicidad, Apachai parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa antes de sonreír con gran alegría al ver a su disimulo y su amiga.

"KENICHI, IZUMI VINIERON AL RYOSAMPAKU"-exclamo el gigante de cabello azul corriendo hacia Kenichi para después empezar a lanzarlo por los aires.

"Shisho yo también estoy feliz de verlo pero bájeme que voy vomitar"-exclamo Kenichi pero el gigante tailandés estaba tan feliz que no lo escuchaba.

"KYA Apachai-san baje a Kenichi"-exclamo Izumi preocupada por su amigo mientras trataba(inútilmente)de hacer que dejara de lanzarlo por los aires.

"Vaya parece que tenemos algunas visitas"-

"Estoy sorprendido de que Miu trajera amigos a casa después de la escuela"-

Dos nuevas personas se unieron al grupo, la primera era un hombre de cabello negro algo desordenado, vistiendo un hakama de color blanco en la parte superior y azul la inferior pero sus rasgo mas destacable son sus ojos de color grisáceo.

La segunda persona un hombre de enorme tamaño, incluso mas alto que apachai y de gran musculatura, tiene pelo largo rubio y una larga barba y viste una vestimenta tradicional japonesa de color verde obscuro.

"Oye Miu me puedes decir quienes son esos dos y porque parece que Apachai los conoce"-pregunto el hombre de chaqueta marrón.

"Pues vera Sakaki-san, recuerda cuando Apachai-san se fue del Ryosanpaku por un tiempo y cuando regreso nos dijo que tenia un discípulo….bueno, ahí lo tiene"-dijo Miu señalando a Kenichi que aun estaba siendo lanzado por Apachai.

Instantáneamente después de escuchar esas palabras los maestros tibieron un diverso conjunto de reacciones.

Kensei y Sakaki tenían la mandíbula en el suelo.

Shigure ensancho Los ojos sorprendida.

El hombre del Hakama arqueo una ceja.

Y el gigante rubio se mantenía estoico pero su mirada decía que estaba tan shockeado como los demás.

"¿Qué?, estas jodiéndome, Apachai de verdad tubo un discípulo que sobrevivió a su entrenamiento"-Exclamo Sakaki aun shockeado.

"Es increíble, es decir, estamos hablando de Apachai, el no sabe contenerse a la hora de pelear y podría lastimar a alguien por accidente, no creía que de verdad tuviera un discípulo"-dijo Kensei con incredulidad.

Bueno supongo de que es hora de que conozcamos a este joven discípulo no lo creen-dijo el gigante rubio a lo que los demás asintieron.

* * *

Después de conseguir que Apachai dejara de lanzar a discípulo en su ataque de felicidad todos se reunieron en la sala de dojo.

"Bueno ahora que todo esta en orden Creo que es momento de algunas presentaciones no les parece, mi nombré es furuinji Hayato y soy el abuelo de Miu al igual que el dueño de este dojo"-se presento el gigante rubio ahora conocido como Fuiriji Hayato.

"es un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es koetsuji Akisame"-dijo el hombre de ojos grises y Hakama.

"Ma Kensei, es un placer"-dijo el hombre del vigote y sombrero queriéndoselo revelando que estaba calvo.

"Sakaki Shio"-dijo el hombre de la chaqueta bebiendo una cerveza.

"Shigure Kosaka…un gusto"-dijo la hermosa pelinegra con espada.

"Y no creo que haga falta presentar a nuestro amigo Apachai"-dijo Hayato a lo que Apachai,Izumi y Kenichi se miraron y sonrieron.

"Mi nombre es Kenichi Shirahama, estoy en primer año de preparatoria y como ya deben saber soy el discipulo de Apacha-shisho"-dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa inclinándose respetuosamente, mientras que Sakaki y Kensei les temblaba una ceja, todavía estaban en shock al saber que Apachai y este chico eran maestro y discípulo.

"Hohoho pero que joven tan educado debo decir que tienes un discípulo muy respetuoso Apachai"-dijo el anciano a lo que Apachai hincho su pecho orgulloso, en ese momento Izumi procedió a presentarse.

"Mucho gusto a todos soy Yuka Izumi al igual que Kenichi estoy en primero año de preparatoria y soy…"-

"Apa, ella es la novia de Kenichi"-exclamo Apachai interrumpiéndola.

Tanto Kenichi y Izumi ganaron varios tonos de rojo en sus rostros y empezaron a tartamudear.

"Yo-yo- no-no novia-de- Ke kenichi"-Izumi empezó a murmurara incoherencia mientras su mente se fue a la tierra de lala imaginando escenarios de ella y Kenichi como novios, tomándose de la mano, saliendo a citas, besándose y unas cosas nada santas que pasarían después, lo cual aumento el rubor en su rostro y sobrecargo su mente provocando que se desmayara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Izumi"-Kenichi exclamo alarmado." Apachai-shisho ya le he dicho muchas veces que Izumi no es n-n-novia…al menos no aun"-dijo Kenichi aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja mientras se dispuso a despertar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto los maestros ganaron sonrisas picaras en su rostro excepto Shigure, oh ellos pasarían un muy buen rato molestando a estos dos.

"Juventud divino tesoro"-canto Akisame empezando a tocar una guitarra que saco quien sabe donde.

Después de un rato Kenichi pudo despertar a Izumi que se discupo pero los maestros rápidamente lo desestimaron.

"Tengo curiosidad Kenichi, Apachai estuvo fuera del ryosanpaku unos años, en todos esos años te estuvo entrenando"-pregunto Miu intrigada, los maestros al igual que ella estaban curiosos al respecto.

"Asi es, al principio mis padres estubieron en contra"-

"JA me sorprendería si no lo estuvieran"-Sakaki lo interrumpió.

"Pero después de una charla accedieron, desde entonces Apachai-shisho me ha estado entrenado, incluso tuvimos un viaje de entrenamiento"-dijo Kenichi desencajando la mandíbula de todos excepto Shigure aunque sus ojos ensanchados era toda la prueba que necesitaban para ver que estaba tan sorprendida como el resto.

"Apa, es cierto apachai quería ser como el viejo cuando viaja por ahí con Miu así que Apachai tomo a su discípulo con el en un viaje de entrenamiento y hicimos varias misiones en el camino, la mama de Kenichi ayudo a Apachai enseñándole como contar el dinero y a usar el sistema de correo, así Apachai pudo mandar dinero al ryosanpaku mientras enseñaba a Kenichi"-añadio el gigante tailandés.

nuevamente los maestros quedaron sin habla, ahora que mencionaba ellos desde hace años habían estado recibiendo dinero y ellos no sabían de donde salían, ahora sabían que Apachai es el que estaba enviando el dinero por entrenar a Kenichi.

"Es cierto, aun estoy molesta porque no me llevaron"-dijo Izumi mirando a Kenichi con un puchero.

"Apa, Pero Izumi sabes que podia haber sido peligroso y no quería que te pasara nada"-replico Kenichi a su amiga de la infancia, en el viaje de entrenamiento que tuvieron Apachai y el no era nada para jugar, se habían encontrado con gran cantidad de artistas marciales en el camino, por supuesto su shisho se encargaba de los enemigos mas peligrosos pero eso no quiere decir que el no tubo su propia tanda de enemigos fuertes a los que enfrentar.

"Lo se, pero aun así no tenias a nadie quien te atendiera tus heridas mientras entrenabas o peleabas, estaba preocupada"-dijo Izumi, desde que Kenichi empezó a entrenar con Apachai Izumi se autodicto la tarea de ayudar a Kenichi siempre que se lastimaba durante sus entrenamientos, razón por la cual siempre carga con un kit de primeros auxilios en caso de que ocurra algo, cuando Kenichi fue en su viaje no pudo evitar preocuparse mucho.

"Izumi…"-Kenichi miro a izumi con un rubor cosa que Izumi noto lo cual hizo que sonrojara un poco.

"Jejeje ustedes dos son muy cercanos cierto"-dijo Sakaki con una sonrisa picara sonrojando a ambos aun mas.

"Bu-bu-bueno es normal, nos hemos conocido desde que estábamos en la primaria, nuestras madres eran amigas y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos"-confeso Kenichi rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

"Hohoho la juventud es una cosa hermosa"-dijo El anciano. "Pero dejando eso de lado debo decir que estoy sorprendido Apachai, por como hablas asumo que tu discípulo es bastante fuerte pero que hayan tenido un viaje de entrenamiento me impresiona"-

"Apa, Kenichi ha vuelto fuerte bajo la tutela de Apachai, Apachai piensa que Kenichi puede vencer a casi cualquier peleador de clase discípulo sin dudar"-dijo Apachai sin una pisca de duda.

"Hooo, eso es interesante, ¿Por qué no lo ponemos a prueba?"-dijo el anciano mientras sud ojos empezaban a brillar causando que Kemichi sude un poco.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-dijo Kensei.

"Jee, suena interesante"-añadió Sakaki

"Me parece…bien"-Shigure asintió con su mascota Touchomaru de acuerdo.

"Creo que es una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba las habilidades de tu discípulo Apachai"-dijo Akisame reflexivamente.

"Entonces esta decidido"-la sonrisa de Hayato ensancho de forma amenazante." Kenichi, te enfrentaras a Miu"-dijo señalando a la susodicha que sonrió ante esto.

"Claro será divertido ¿verdad Kenichi-san?"-dijo Miu a lo que Kenichi le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, desde que Apachai-shisho salió no he tenido un buen reto así que me parece bien"-Kenichi chocho su puño con su palma con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

"Perfecto, en ese caso dirijámonos al salón de entrenamiento"-dijo Hayato a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la bodega Kisara caminaba de un lado a otro ignorando completamente la mirada de preocupación y de extrañeza de Shirstori y Tsukuba respectivamente.

"Ano, Kisara-sama ¿se encuentra bien?"-pregunto la rubia preocupa sacando de Kisara de sus pensamientos.

"e-eh, oh si estoy bien Shiratori y tu Tsukuba quiero que vayas y pelees con este chico, no te contengas contra el entendido, si es tan bueno como crees quiero todos los detalles"-dijo Kisara en su mejor tono de mando.

"¿esta segura Kisara-sama?, si enfrento a Shirahama sin contenerme es posible que no pueda volver a pelear nunca mas"-dijo Tsukuba de forma seria.

"Si eso sucede entonces ese chico no valía la pena, ahora quiero que cumplas lo que digo ¿entendido?"-dijo Kisara entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Tsukuba asintió antes de salir del almacén.

"¿Kisara-sama esta segura de que esta bien?"-pregunto Shiratori nuevamente.

"Estoy bien, no ocurre nada Shiratori, ahora sal por un momento tengo pensar algunas cosas"-dijo Kisara a lo que la rubia asintió y salió del almacén.

Kisara camino hacia un gran sillón algo viejo donde un gato estaba recostado, Kisara tomo al gato con suavidad fuera del asiento y se sentó colocando al gato en su regazo y lo empezó a acariciar ganando unos ronroneos felices por parte del gato, ella llevo su otra mano a su bolsillo y de el saco una foto algo arrugada, en ella se mostraba a un Kenichi y una Kisara mas joven tomados de la mano pateando hacia la cámara con sonrisas en sus rostros.

" _Nunca pensé que nos reuniríamos de este modo…..Kenichi"-_ pensó Kisara mientras miraba con nostalgia la foto antes de que una sonrisa salvaje se extendía por su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. _"me pregunto que tan fuerte eres ahora"-_

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bien amigos eso es todo por este capitulo, este capitulo no hubo mucha acción ya que quería abarcar la introducción de los maestros y como prometí mostré un poco del pasado de Kenichi, Apachai y Izumi así como también Kisara hizo su aparición, en el próximo capitulo será lleno de acción así que no se lo pierdan amigos, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOY DE REGRESO PERRAS, aquí su gran amigo Jair d trae para ustedes el siguiente capitulo de esta historia pero hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar antes de iniciar el capirulo. Kenichi conocio a Apachai y kisara un tiempo despues de su pelea con Ryuto/odin, por lo tanto Kenichi inicio su entrenamiento a los 6 años, apachai no sera el unico maestro de Kenichi ya que como en la serie todo el Ryosanpaku va a entrenarlo y gracias a su previo entrenamiento con Apachai soprtara muchos mas el entrenamiento infernala bwajajajaka, sobre el harem la lista que di en el primer capitulo son las chicas que definitivamente estaran, talvez agregue una o dos mas, y por ultimo me han pregundo si Izumi entrenara artes marciales y la respuesta es si pero no se dara hasta unos digamos 2 o tres capitulos mas tarde, eso es todo amigos ahora vamos con el capitulo.**

Hola-personajes hablando.

 _Hola-pensamientos y flasbacks_

 _ **Mubioshy-**_ tecnicas.

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: kenichi vs Miu**

En uno de los salones de entrenamiento del Ryosanpaku todos los presentes se habían reunido para presenciar el combate entre Kenichi y Miu, ambos peleadores estaban en medio del anillo de combate con Hayato en medio de ellos actuando como réferi, mientras que los demas maestros y Izumi se encontraban un poco alejados para poder ver todo.

Miu le dio un tirón a su ropa revelando que usaba un expandes color purpura debajo de ella que marcaba a la perfección su muy curvilínea figura, cosa que a cierta pelinegra de anteojos le hacia crispar un ceja.

Kenichi se quedo mirando unos segundos a la chica embobado antes de sacudir la cabeza y recordarse que esto era un combate y no podia distraerse…..eso y que también podia sentir la mirada oscura que le daba Izumi, empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta de la escuela para después sacársela de un tirón, Izumi inmediatamente se sonrojo cual remolacha al ver el cuerpo bien definido del castaño, no era ni demasiado flaco ni demasiado voluminoso asemejándolo con un constructor.

"Vaya el entrenamiento de Apachai a hecho algo bueno"-Sakaki comento impresionado con el físico de Kenichi,( **no en ese sentido cochinos)** , Miu ensancho su sonrisa al ver esto también y se coloco en su postura de pelea y Kenichi hizo lo mismo colocando su guardia media muay thai.

" _Guardia media muay thai eh?, su postura es casi perfecta, no esta nada mal"…"_ que el combate COMIENZE"-el venerable declara bajando su mano dando inicio al encuentro.

Miu salio disparada hacia Kenichi saltando en el aire lanzando una patada a gran velocidad a su cabeza.

" **Furuinji benikawasemi"-**

" **Gemon teppi"-**

Kenichi intercepto el golpe con una rodilla voladora. Los ataques de ambos discípulos chocaron creando una onda expansiva comenzando en combate.

" _Kenichi"-_ Izumi no pudo evitar tensarse un poco al ver el intercambio de golpes, ella había visto pelear a Kenichi antes, pero nunca lo vio enfrentarse a otro artista marcial.

"Apa, no te preocupes Izumi"-

Izumi desvió la mirada hacia el gigante tailandés que miraba con una sonrisa el combate.

"Kenichi estara bien, el es fuerte, Apachai lo sabe y debes confiar en el, apa, ademas Kenichi se esta divirtiendo"-Apachai dijo haciendo que Izumi volviera su vista al combate observando que tanto Kenichi como Miu estaban sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Era cierto, Kenichi era fuerte y ella sabe que no estará en peligro, así que no debería preocuparse por eso, en cambio debería estar animando a su amigo en este combate.

"VAMOS KENICHI TU PUEDES"-animo Izumi con una sonrisa.

Volviendo al combate Kenichi empezó a bloquear un asalto de golpes de Miu y en un rápido movimiento desvió uno de los golpes colocándose a espaldas de Miu lanzando un codazo hacia la nuca.

" **SOK KLAB"-**

Antes de que el golpe de Kenichi impactara Miu lo esquivo agachándose rápidamente, si ese golpe diera en el blanco ella huera sido noqueada de inmediato. Miu aprovecho y lanzo una patada baja hacia el castaño para derribarlo pero este salto esquivando el golpe.

" _Ahora"-_ Miu aprovecho el momento lanzando una patada hacia el estomago de Kenichi dejándolo sin aliento.

" _Ella sabia que saltaría y aprovecho para darme un golpe,…..¡ella es asombrosa!"-_ Kenichi aterrizo en el suelo retrocediendo un poco, pero Miu se lanzo hacia el con otra patada per este la bloqueo con sus brazo derecho y sonrió salvajemente.

"Apa, mi turno"-

" **TI LAN"-**

Kenichi lanzo una poderosa patada hacia la rodilla de Miu haciéndola gruñir de dolor y perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"Apapa Esto termino"-Kenichi lanzo un codazo hacia el estomago de Miu pero esta salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe por los pelos.

"No aun Kenichi-san"-Miu cargo hacia Kenichi nuevamente mientras que este cargo tambien hacia ella.

"Debo decir Apachai, que tu discípulo no lo hace nada mal"-alabo Sakaki bastante impresionado con el chico. "El puede ir a la par contra Miu y eso que aun se están conteniendo"-esto hizo que Izumi lo mirara shockeada Ma Kensei decidió responder su pregunta no formulada.

"Asi es Izumi-san, ambos aun se están reteniendo"-dijo el maestro del Kung fu chino, mirando calculadoramente el combate, el al igual que los otros maestros sabían que ambos se retenían ya que esto no era un combate a matar, si lo fuera lo mas seguro es que ellos podrían terminar acabándose el uno al oteo

" _Rayos esto se esta complicando"-_ Pensó Kenichi mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba los golpes de la rubia, era dolorosamente obvio que ella era mas rápida que el, era hora de subir al siguiente nivel, rápidamente lanzo una patada a Miu haciéndola retroceder, Kenichi aprovecho este momento para concentrarse y calmar su respiración.

" _Una abertura"-_ Miu se lanzo hacia el castaño a gran velocidad.

" **Furuinji chi"-**

 _ **¡APA!**_

Antes de que la rubia ejecutara su ataque Kenichi la desvió con una mano y le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola retroceder. Miu ignoro el dolor y se lanzo nuevamente un golpe hacia el pero nuevamente lo desvió, lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad pero Kenichi siguió desviándolos, era como si hubiera una barrera alrededor de el.

Izumi y los maestros jadearon de asombro, pero los maestros lo hicieron por una razón diferente ya que sabían lo que estaba haciendo Kenichi, pero ¿Cómo rayos lo aprendió?, según sabían apachai no podia usar esa técnica.

"Apachai ¿ como rayos le enseñaste a ese chico el Seikuuken?"-pregunto el maestro de las artes chinas al tailandes.

"Apa, Apachai no se lo enseño"-respondió Apachai mirando tan asombrado como el resto haciéndolos jadear nuevamente, eso quiere decir que el castaño había aprendido el seikuuken por su cuenta.

"Jejeje la verdad es una historia graciosa, despues de que Apachai-shisho salio nunca deje de entrenar y digamos que termine luchando sin querer contra algunas personas y un par de pandillas, asi fue como aprendí esto, la estaba guardando como una sorpresa cuando me reencontrara con Apachai-shisho, aunque no sabia su nombre, gracias por decirmelo"-dijo Kenichi con una sobrisa manteniendo su postura.

" _Ya veo, una buena forma de aprender el seikuuken es luchar contra varios oponentes a la vez, pero que lo haya hecho por su cuenta es verdaderamente sorprende_ _ **,**_ _es muy interesante-_ los ojos del anciano brillaron mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Miu se dio cuenta de que esto no iba a ninguna parte asi que lanzo un barrido a sus piernas haciendo a Kenichi saltar hacia atrás.

"Es hora de ir en serio Kenichi-san"-dijo Miu con una sonrisa salvaje mientras que sus ojos empezaron a destellar, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad habia ido en serio contra un oponente y no podria estar mas emocionada.

"Apa, estoy de acuerdo Miu-san"-en aura de kenichi cambio, al igual que ella sus ojos empezaron a destellar como los de una forma similar con sonrisa igual de salvaje que la de ella, hace tiempo que no tenia un oponente así con el que pueda combatir de este modo, estaba increíblemente feliz de haber aceptado pelear con Miu.

Ambos se miraron por un momento mas y se lanzaron el uno a al otro a una velocidad segadora.

 _ **CHAI-KICK**_

 _ **HYOUI KAZAKIRi**_

Ambos crearon una potente onda expansiva por la colision de sus patadas dando inicio al verdadero encuentro.

* * *

"ES SUFICIENTE, ES UN EMPATE"-la voz de Hayato retumbo por todo el lugar dando final al encuentro.

Izumi tenia la mandíbula por el suelo, ni siquiera tenia palabras para decir lo que acaban de presenciar sus ojos, sabia que su amigo/interes amoroso se contenía cada vez que peleaba contra otros pero nunca pensó que tanto y no podia creer lo fuerte que era Miu, el algún momento el combate se había trasladado hasta el patio del dojo y prácticamente se convirtió en una zona de desastre, cráteres en el suelo, rocas y muros destruidos, postes de madera destrozados, parecia zona de guerra.

Antes de que la voz de Hayato detuviera el combate, Kenichi que tenía una gran cantidad de moretones y rasguños en su cuerpo y Miu que tenia rasgado varias partes su traje rasgado y un poco de sangre en su labio junto con algunos moretones en brazos y piernas se habían lanzado el uno al otro nuevamente con Kenichi usando su codo y Miu lanzando una patada, ambos habían sido detenidos cuando sus ataques estaban a meras pulgadas de conectar con su oponente, ambos bajaron su guardia y se relajaron para después caer al suelo respirando pesadamente totalmente agotados por su combate.

"KENICHI"-izumi corrió hacia el castaño rápidamente para revisarlo, afortunadamente no parecía nada grave, solo un montón de moretones, nada peligroso.

"Jejeje estoy bien Izumi, no pasa nada, te aseguro que no es nada grave"-dijo Kenichi a lo que Izumi lo miro severamente.

"Eso no importa voy a buscar mi botiquín así que no te muevas entendido"-

"Apa, esta bien Izumi"-Kenichi asintio con una sonrisa cansada, sabia que cuando se ponia asi no habia nada que pudiera conversela, Izumi salio disparada hacia el dojo por su botiquín.

"Jejeje estoy impresionado, el discípulo de Apachai no lo hace nada mal"-Alavo Sakaki con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto, aun le falta mucho por pulir pero potencial no le falta, no muchos pueden ir al tu por tu contra alguien como Miu"-agredo Ma Kensei con su propia sonrisa.

"Nada…..mal"-Dijo Shigure con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que touchomaru les dio el pulgar en alto.

"Un excelente combate en verdad, el joven discípulo muestras un espiritu admirable, eso demuestra que tienes lo necesario para entrenar artes marciales"-alabo Akisame con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el bigote.

Hayato furuinji se agacho al nivel de ambos dándoles una sonrisa. "Fue un gran combate ustedes dos, Miu nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tu progreso cada día, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y en cuanto a ti Ken-chan, mostraste gran habilidad y poder durante el combate no me cabe la menor duda de que llegaras muy lejos"-alabo el superhombre invencible a ambos.

"Muchas gracias"-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, antes de que pasaran a mirarse el uno al otro.

"Fue un combate increíble Miu-san, eres asombrosa"-complemento Kenichi con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la rubia por el cumplido

"Tu también lo hiciste muy bien Kenichi-san, eres muy fuerte"-dijo Miu sonriéndole de vuelta esta vez avergonzado al castaño.

"KENICHI"-Apachai con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo inmediatamente tomo a su discípulo y empezó a lanzarlo por el aire ignorando completamente que aun estaba herido." Apapa, Kenichi lo hizo muy bien y empato contra Miu, Kenichi es el mejor discipulo"-

"Ayayayayay gracias shisho pero DEJE DE LANZARME POR FAVOR QUE DUELE TODO"-grito Kenichi pero apachai aun lo seguía lanzando.

"KYAAA APACHAI-SAN KENICHI-SAN AUN ESTA LASTIMADO BAJELO"-grito Miu alarmada levándose para ayudar al castaño pero apachai la ignoro ya que aun estaba en su ataque de felicidad, en ese preciso momento Izumi volvió con su botiquín para curar al castaño

"Kenichi ya traje el boti…APACHAI-SAN DEJE DE LANZAR A KENICHI QUE NO VE QUE ESTA LASTIMADO"-izumi corrió hacia el gigante tailandés para hacer que baje a Kenichi junto con Miu.

Mientras que los demas maestros simplemente se reían de buena gana ante tal escena.

* * *

Un tiempo después todos se habían reunido en la mesa, después de que Kenichi y Miu fuera atendidos por Izumi y Akisame ambos chicos habían sido invitados a cenar a lo que aceptaron cortésmente, antes de cenar Kenichi había aprovechado y llamo a su familia contándoles todo y que había encontrado a Apachai lo cual emociono a su familia en especial a Honoka que estaba emocionada por ver a su amigo gigante y jugar con el de nuevo, sus padres también estaban contentos por el, aunque su padre decia que queria tener una revancha con el haciendo reír a Kenichi, su padre tenia una rivalidad unilateral con el tailandés y quería mostrarle su progreso el tiempo que estuvo fuera, su padre era un usuario de arma, específicamente escopetas, cuando Apachai vino a vivir con a su casa mientras lo entrenaba su padre lo desafiaba todo el tiempo, pero siempre perdía porque pesar de que la puntería de su padre era casi perfecta le faltaba velocidad para mantenerse con Apachai. Kenichi les dijo que convencera a Apachai para que vaya lo que los dejo muy contentos a todos.

Actualmente vemos a todos excepto Shiguere reunido en la mesa para cenar la comida que preparo Miu para todos.

"Bueno, ese combate fue muy productivo puedo decir que tanto Miu como Kenichi estan en un nivel casi parejo de habilidad, con Miu superándolo por muy poco en realidad"-comento Hayato acariciando su barba. "Lo cual nos lleva a lo siguiente, ¿Ken-chan, deseas reanudar tu entrenamiento aquí en el Ryosanpaku?"-

"Por supuesto, me gustaría completar mi entrenamiento si Apachai-shisho esta de acuerdo"-respondio el castaño gando una gran sonrisa de Apachai que comenzó a aplaudir subre su cabeza mientras gritaba cosas como que "tenia de vueda a su discipulo".

"Bueno eso lo arregla….y tu pequeña"-esta vez Hayato miro a Izumi que fue sorprendida por esto. "¿deseas practicar artes marciales tambien?"-

"¿Y-y-y-yo?, pero furuinji-san, yo solo soy una chica normal, no soy fuerte como Kenichi o Miu-san, yo no podría hacerlo"-exclamo Izumi nerviosamente miientras sacudía las manos.

"Nadie nace siendo fuerte pequeña, para empezar a practicar artes marciales se requiere dejar las inseguridades, tener el valor y la motivación para entrar en este mundo, ten eso en mente pequeña, nuestras puertas siempre están abiertas"-dijo Hayato con una sonrisa a lo que Izumi lo miro sorprendida por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, mientras tanto Kenichi miraba inseguro de como sentirse con el hecho de que izumi decidiera entrar en las artes marciales, pero dado que Izumi no ha dado una respuesta no dirá nada por ahora.

Unas horas después Kenichi y Izumi estaban fuera del Ryosanpaku con los maestros y Miu que salian a despedirlos.

"Entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela mañana Miu-san y muchas gracias a todos por revivirnos, Apachai-shisho mañana estaré listo para el entrenamiento, oh y recuerde que mañana que tiene que venir a mi casa Honoka quiere jugar su partido de otello"-dijo Kenichi riendo entre dientes.

"Apa, Apachai no faltara, Apachai ha estado entrenando mucho tiempo para vencer a Honoka en otello"-exclamo Apachai con fuego en los ojos haciendo reír a Akenichi y Izumi.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana"-

Con eso dicho Kenichi y Izumi caminaron lejos del Ryosanpaku mientras los maestros los veian partir.

"Bueno, yo también debo irme a dormir, mañana tengo escuela, buenas noches a todos"-dijo Miu a lo que los demas asintieron, una vez Mui se fue los maestros se reunieron en la sala.

"Anciano"-comenzó Akisame con una cara seria.

"Si Akizame"-respondio el anciano.

"No Le dijiste a al joven Kenichi que no solo entrenara con Apachai, sino con todo el Ryosanpaku ¿verdad?"-

"Uuum no"-

"¿Puedo saber porque?"-

"Hohoho creí que seria bueno guardarlo como una sorpresa ¿no les parece?"-

"Apa, A Apachai no le importa que Kenichi entrene con ustedes mientras todavia lo haga conmigo, Apachai desea que Kenichi se haga muy fuerte para que pueda patear traseros como Apachai"-

No..me ..importaria…entrenarlo-añadio Shigure mientras afilaba su katana.

Al principio me hubiera negado pero debo admitir que el chico tiene cojones y un poco de habilidad quisa pueda sobrevivir al entrenamiento-dijo Sakaki bebiendo su cerveza. Todavía estaba un poco renuente a aceptar tener un discípulo pero le dará una oportunidad y vera que ocurre.

Sera interesante ver hasta donde llegara con nuestro entreamiento-dijo Ma Kensei mientras veía su revista.

"Ya veo…..¿cree que sobreviva?"-pregunto Akisame al venerable nuevamente.

"Si te digo la verdad, estoy seguro de que lo hará, tengo el presentimiento de que Ken-chan traerá grandes cambios a este dojo,…bueno, eso si sobrevive al entrenamiento"-esta vez Hayato lo dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban al igual que los demas maestros y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el castaño.

* * *

"ACHOO, uuuuh, que fue eso, tengo una terrible sensación"-dijo Kenichi temblando, como si estubiera a punto de experimentar algo sumamente peligroso y mortal, miro hacia todos lados en busca de peligro en su habitación pero no habia nada," meh, probablemente no sea nada, tal vez me he vuelto muy paranoico"-

Poco sabia Kenichi cuan ciertos eran sus instintos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Kenichi junto a Izumi se dirigieron a la escuela, en el camino Miu se les habia unido para acompañarlos así que ahora caminan los tres juntos, después de unos cuantos minutos la escuela estaba justo frente a ellos, pero para su confusión unos chicos del club de Karate estaban en la puerta.

"Kenichi Shirahama, te estábamos esperando, ven con nosotros ahora"-hablo uno de ellos confundiendo a Kenichi.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"-pregunto de vuelta el castaño.

"Nuestro capitan desea tener unas "palabras" contigo así que ven con nosotros ahora"-gruño otro.

"Si tiene algo que decirme puede hacerlo el mismo, ahora si me disculpan"-Kenichi comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos seguido por Miu y Izumi.

"Pequeña mierda"-el mas cercano a Kenichi le lanzo un puñetazo pero este simplemente se inclino esquivando el golpe facilmente.

"¿pero que"-

"Mira no quiero problemas asi que deja esto por favor"-dijo Kenichi en un tono cortante haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

"Lo sabia, no me equivoque cuando te vi, tienes habilidad"-

Una voz llego desde la multitud, todos siguieron la voz encontrandose con Tsukuba que caminaba hacia Kenichi antes de detenerse frente a el.

"Es Tsukuba"- gimió alguien del publico que empezaba a formarse alrededor para ver lo que ocurría.

"Sabia que cuando entraste al club de karate eras mas de lo que dejas ver, ahora se que no me equivoque, pelea conmigo"-dijo Tsukuba colocándose en su postura de pelea haciendo a Kenichi estrechar los ojos.

"¿Por qué?"-

"Eso no te importa, solo pelea conmigo"-gruño Tsukuba mas fuerte.

"Si no tienes una verdadera razón para luchar contra mi entonces no lo hare"-Kenichi respondió caminando lejos de Tsukuba enfureciéndolo.

"TE DIJE QUE PELEARAS CONMIGO MALDITO"-Tsukuba lanzo un golpe hacia la nuca de Kenichi haciendo jadear a la mayoría de los presentes pensando que Kenichi estaba acabado.

 _ **KAO LOI**_

Lo siguiente que supo Tsukuba era que en un parpadeo Kenichi aparecio frente a el lo agarro por el cuello y le dio un potente rodillazo dejándolo en un mundo de dolor, con el labio y la nariz rota, Tsukuba cayo noqueado por el golpe para incredulidad de todos excepto para Izumi, Miu y cierto alienígena que miraba todo desde las sombras.

Kenichi miro un momento al caído antes de suspirar pesadamente y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

"Por eso le dije que no queria pelear"-murmuro Kenichi en voz baja. El castaño simplemente reacciono al ataque de Tsukuba y por suerte se acordó de disminuir la fuerza del golpe o Tsukuba probablemente tuviera el craneo roto ahora.

"¿vieron lo que hizo?"-

"Noqueo a Tsukuba de un rodillazo"-

"Es muy fuerte"-

" _Por esto tampoco quería pelear, ahora van a pensar que soy un maton"-pe_ nso Kenichi con lagrimas de cascada. " _Adiós a mi pacifica vida escolar"-_

"Kenichi, nos queda un minuto para entrar a clases"-le recordo Miu.

"¿QUE?, ¿SOLO UN MINUTO?"-exclamo Kenichi alarmado, no perdió tiempo y cargo a Izumi al estilo princesa sonrojándola un poco y dio una carrera loca junto con Miu hacia el salón.

Mientras que los demas estudiantes hacían lo mismo qie Kenichi y el club de karate recogía a su capitán caído para llevarlo a la enfermería.

"Kekeke"-saliendo de los arbustos cercanos nuestro alienígena favorito Haruo Nijima soltaba una sonora carcajada.

"Kekeke, Kenichi mi amigo, parece que empezaste mi plan sin siquiera saberlo, si todo sigue asi entonces dominar la escuela estará a la vuelta de la esquina, y mas tarde el mundo estará bajo mi pulgar KEKEEKE"-Nijima soltaba una risa maniática que sonaba por toda la entrada de la escuela, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos malignos que se olvido de llegar a su clase y ahora sera castigado por llegar tarde.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado; como vieron Miu y Kenichi en este momento están en un nivel parejo de habilidad, pero esto es normal ya que desde niño Kenichi entreno con Apachai al igual que Miu con su abuelo, pero ojo, esto no hace a Kenichi invencible, como pueden ver Kenichi en este fic si esta dispuesto a pelear con una mujer eso se explicara mas adelante no se preocupen,Esta vez no vimos mucho de Kisara pero el próximo capitulo aparecerá junto con cierto boxeador y su amigo practicante de judo asi que espérenlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días, tardes,** **noches** **a todos ustedes su amigo jair d les trae otro capitulo de esta historia, es un poco corto pero es que estoy a punto de entrar en parciales hoy y quería actualizar esta historia y mi fic de dragon ball lo mas rápido posible, la ultima tendrá su nuevo capitulo el fin de semana así que no se preocupen, así que no perdamos tiempo y empecemos.**

Hola-personajes hablando.

 _Hola-pensamientos y flasbacks_

 _ **Mubioshy-**_ tecnicas.

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: ragnarok**

"¿perdiste?"-jadeo Shiratori en shock, sinceramente ella nunca espero que Tsukuba perdiera y tampoco el resto del grupo de Kisara que estaban tan shockeados como Shiratori.

"Si, lo subestime, Shirahama me derribo de un solo golpe, ni siquiera alcance a tocarlo"-dijo Tsukuba con la cabeza baja, se podia ver una venda alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo su nariz rota, sus puños estaban apretados y temblaba ligeramente al recordar su pelea si se le puede llamar así, el fue derribado en un movimiento, ni siquiera tubo tiempo de parpadear cuando ya estaba en el suelo, esa era la derrota mas aplastante que Tsukuba había recibido en su vida.

"Quiero todos los detales Tsukuba"-dijo Kisara desde su sillón con una mirada impasible.

"No hay mucho detalle que decir Kisara-sama, yo ataque a Shirahama con toda mi fuerza pero en un parpadeo el estaba frente a mi y me golpeo con su rodilla en mi rostro dejándome fuera de combate sin ningún esfuerzo"-explico el Karateka, no había razón para esconder la verdad, esa derrota había destrozado su orgullo, el hecho de que un chico de primer año lo derribara había sido una gran humillación y sabia que seria expulsado de la pandilla por esto.

"Tsukuba…tu…"-

"Jejeje"-

Shiratori estuvo a punto de hablar hasta que una pequeña risa la interrumpió, ella volteo y vio que Kisara temblaba ligeramente tratando de aguantar su risa, trato de sostenerla pero finalmente estallo en una sonora carcajada.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA oh dios, incluso un bastardo como tu fue derribado por Kenichi JAJAJAJA esto no tiene precio JAJAJA"-Kisara seguía riéndose mientras sostenía su estomago ante la mirada atónita de sus subordinados, tardo un minuto pero la pelirroja por fin pudo calmarse mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de su ojo.

"Gracias Tsukuba, eso es lo mejor que me han contado en mucho tiempo, de hecho como me pusiste de tan buen humor dejare pasar tu derrota por esta vez"-dijo Kisara ganando una mirada atónita de Tsukuba que no podia creer que haya sido perdonado tan fácilmente. "sin embargo quedo claro que Kenichi es demasiado para ti así no perseguirás de nuevo, ¿entendido?"-Tsukuba bajo la cabeza y asintió, sabia que lo mejor era seguir la orden y no decir nada mas ya que fue perdonado con tanta facilidad.

"Bien…ahora supongo que debemos subir un poco el nivel…Takeda, Ukita, Koga traigan sus traseros aquí"-Kisara ordeno a lo que tres hombres caminaron hacia ella, uno de ellos era alto, de estructura muscular, piel morena y cabello azul atado en una cola de cabello, vestía una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones color negro, zapatos deportivos y se podia notar que tenis vendas en sus manos este era Ikki Takeda, a su lado era un chico con el pelo corto azul oscuro con una bandana alrededor de la cabeza, usaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul y pantalones cortos color café, este era Taichi Koga, el ultimo era el mas alto de los tres, de estructura musculosa de cabello corto color marrón, usaba un par de gafas de sol y tenia una cicatriz en la barbilla y usaba un uniforme de escuela, el era Ukita Kozo.

"Bueno mi trio técnica tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes"-dijo Kisara sonriendo cual gato que se comió al canario.

* * *

"Kenichi vamos no es para tanto"-dijo Izumi tratando de animar a su amigo/interés amoroso que tenia la cara pegada en su escritorio. Las clases habían terminado y la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase se habían ido a sus casas.

"¿no es para tanto?, toda el día la gente me ha estado mirando como si fuera un delincuente y todos se aterran al verme y yo que pensé que podia tener una vida escolar pacifica"-Kenichi dijo con lagrimas de catarata que corrían por sus ojos.

"Ma ma Kenichi solo ignóralos, ellos solo te juzgan por los rumores sin conocerte en verdad, además…."-Un pequeño rubor aparecio en la cara de Izumi mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "Siempre me tendrás a tu lado no importa lo que pase"-

"Izumi…."-Kenichi miro a Izumi sonrojándose también conmovido por las palabras de la pelinegra, repentinamente se levanto de su asiento con fuego en los ojos. "Es cierto, no debo preocuparme por unos tontos rumores, si ellos deciden creerlos es su problema, no debo dejarme caer por eso"-exclamo apasionadamente el castaño.

"Jejeje, me alegra que estés mejor Kenichi"-Izumi sonrió al ver a su amigo recuperado.

"Muchas gracias Izumi, eres la mejor"-dijo Kenichi con una gran sonrisa sonrojando un poco mas a Izumi, ella miro por un momento el aula confirmando que solo estuvieran los dos, tal ves ahora sea la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse, tomo una respiración profunda y miro al castaño.

"K-kenichi"-Izumi tartamudeo llamando la atención del castaño.

"Si Izumi"-

"Y-y-yo, desde hace mucho tiempo Yo…."-

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe haciendo chillar a Izumi que salto a los brazos del castaño que la atrapo sin esfuerzo, ambos miraron la puerta y vieron que Miu entro al salón.

"Oigan Kenichi-san, izumi-san que les pasa debemos ir al dojo para…"-Miu se detubo al ver a Kenichi cargando a Izumi al estilo princesa. "¿Acaso interrumpo algo?"-Miu pregunto inocentemente inclinando la cabeza haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran hasta por los codos y se separaran rápidamente.

" no paso na na nada Miu-san"-tartamudeo el castaño con la cara roja a lo que Izumi asintio de acuerdo pero en su cabeza tenia pensamientos muy diferentes.

" _MALDITA SEA"-_ Izumi maldijo en su cabeza a la rubia por interrumpir su momento de confesión con Kenichi. "e e es cierto Miu-san no paso nada jejejeje"-Izumi sonrió forzadamente tratando de ocultar sus ganas de matar a la rubia.

"Oh, entonces esta bien"-Miu sonrió completamente ajena al ambiente y la intención asesina de Izumi. "Por cierto Kenichi, tu amigo el de las orejas largas esta en la entrada de la escuela repartiendo el periódico donde dice lo paso con Tsukuba"-

"¿¡QUE!?"-gritaron ambos, Kenichi inmediatamente salió corriendo fuera del salón dejando una nube de polvo atrás de el con Miu y Izumi siguiendolo.

"Extra extra lean como mejor peleador de la escuela Kenichi Shirahama derroto a Tsukuba, el maleante del club de Karate llévele llévele"-Nijima repartía el periódico en la entrada de la escuela a los alumnos que pasaban y leían.

"Vean vean como Kenichi Shirahama derroto a Tsukuba el terrible"-

"Voy a tomar uno por favor"-

"Seguro aquí tienes"-Nijima le entrego el periódico al cliente que resultaba ser Kenichi que tenia una sonrisa demasiado amable en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban como los de apachai lo cual lo hizo perder el color en su rostro.

"Lo siento se nos acabaron, nos vemos"-Nijima trato de huir pero Kenichi le agarro el hombro para que no escapara.

"Pero a donde vas Nijima, si tenemos una charla pendiente"-dijo Kenichi aun sonriendo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

"Espera mi querido amigo Kenichi, todo esto tiene una explicación"-Nijima levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

"Oh ya veo, entonces me puedes decir….."-Kenichi tomo a Nijima del cuello de su camisa y empezó a zarandearlo. "¡porque rayos estas esparciando rumores sobre mi en la escuela haciéndome ver como un delincuente maldito alienígena!"-

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Nijima-san"-dijo Izumi con el seño fruncido.

"Si dejas de sacudirme se los puedo decir"-dijo Nijima mientras con los ojos en espirales.

"Creo que deberías dejarlo explicarse Kenichi-san"-añadió Miu a lo que Kenichi asintió a regañadientes y lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

"Y bien, explícate"-

"Kekeke tan rudo como siempre"-Nijima se sacudió el polvo y se levanto. "Veras Kenichi, ahora que venciste a Tsukuba tu reputación en la escuela llego hasta el cielo, y yo como presidente del club de periodismo y tu mejor amigo debo esparcir tus logros"-

"Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras"-exclamo el castaño con varias venas en la cien.

"Oh vamos no te pongas así, tengo algo que podría interesarte amigo, debes tener mucho cuidado desde ahora"-Dijo Nijima con su so risa marca registrada en su rostro tensando al castaño.

"¿Por qué?"-

"¿han escuchado hablar de la organización ragnarok?"-

Kenichi, Miu y Izumi sacudieron la cabeza negativamente ensanchando la sonrisa de Nijima.

"Es una poderosa pandilla que controla todo por aquí, se dice que se las ha arreglado para acabar con las pandillas mas grandes de la ciudad y asumir el control de estas, los rumores dicen que esta conformada por peleadores de alto calibre y que son invencibles"-

"¿Y porque eso me incluye?"-

"A eso voy mi querido amigo, a ragnarok le gusta recoger peleadores poderosos y unirlos a sus filas y si les dan muchos problemas para ellos"-Nijima hizo la seña de cortar el cuello. "Simplemente los eliminan y ahora ellos te tienen en la mira"-señalo a Kenichi.

"¿Pero porque?, yo no les he hecho nada para llamar su atención"-

"En realidad si lo hiciste, según mis fuentes Tsukuba era parte de esta organización y era el encargado de probarte y creo que le dejaste una buena impresión de lo fuerte que eres Kekeke, ahora mismo los chicos de ragnarok deben estar siendo informados sobre ti y pronto estarán buscándote, tal vez revisen todas las rutas hacia la escuela y hasta ya sepan en donde vives KEKEKE"-

Kenichi inmediatamente perdió el color y una nube negra se formo en su cabeza y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo.

"Porque, porque me pasa esto, es apenas el segundo día de escuela y ya tengo una pandilla tras de mi, ¿Por qué esto siempre me a mi?"-murmuro Kenichi

"Jejeje tranquilo Kenichi, tengo una ruta secreta a la escuela así que no debes preocuparte por eso"-

"¡eso no es lo que me preocupa!"-exclamo el castaño a la rubia.

"Buaw, Kenichi me grito muy feo"-dijo Miu con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"Bueno, ya hice mi buena acción del día al informarte así que nos vemos"-Nijima inmediatamente corrió lejos dejando una nube de humo.

"¡Espera un segundo Nijima!….gah, ese despreciable alienígena siempre encuentra una forma de escapar, apa este día no podría salir peor"-

"Vamos Kenichi no te pongas así"-Izumi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al castaño buscando animarlo. "Además deberías estar mas feliz, hoy retomas tu entrenamiento con Apachai-san"-le recordó al castaño lo cual hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es cierto, con todo lo que paso hoy casi lo olvido, Bueno, al menos este día no podría ser mas caótico"-dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **¿¡QUE!?**

En el dojo Ryosanpaku, hogar de 6 de los maestros de las artes marciales mas fuertes del mundo se escucho un grito que se extendió por toda la ciudad.

Dentro de la sala del dojo podemos observar al castaño extremadamente pálido y quieto como una estatua y con una expresión atónita en su rostro (imaginen la cara de Apachai con los ojos pequeños y la boca abierta mientras que ese conejo blanco imaginario con la campana camina de un lado a otro), Izumi mientras tanto trataba de despertar al castaño y Miu simplemente se reia de la expresión del castaño, frente a ellos estaban los maestros del dojo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso Shigure sonreía.

"Tenían….razón…su reacción es…..divertida"-dijo Shigure con una muy pequeña sonrisa con touchomaru en su hombro partiéndose de la risa.

"Hohoho les dije que se sorprendería"-dijo el súper hombre invencible mientras acariciaba su barba.

"Es cierto es muy entretenido"-acordó Akizame que también sonreía un poco.

Después de un minuto completo Kenichi por fin volvió en si y se quedo mirando a los maestros con una sonrisa forzada mientras una de sus cejas temblaba.

Disculpen, ¿podrían repetir lo que dijeron antes?, es que creo que no escuche bien"- inmediatamente el maestro de las artes Chinas tomo la palabra.

"Bueno ken-chan, es muy simple en realidad, te dijimos que hoy en adelante serás el discípulo de todos los maestros del ryosanpaku"-informo Ma Kensei al castaño que solo podia verlos con incredulidad.

¿Pero porque?-

"La razón es sencilla Kenichi-kun, al aceptar entrenar en el ryosanpaku has aceptado entrenar bajo la guía de todos nosotros"-dijo el filosofo del jujitsu al castaño que esta vez paso a ver a su primer maestro.

"¿usted esta de acuerdo con esto Apachai-shisho?"-pregunto el castaño al queria saber la opinión de su maestro sobre todo este asunto.

"Apa, no me molesta que Kenichi entrene con los demas siempre y cuando siga entrenando con Apachai, apa además eso hará que Kenichi se vuelva aun mas fuerte mas rápido así podrá patear culos como Apachai"-respondió Apachai con su típica sonrisa.

"Hohohoho, la verdad deberías estar feliz, estarás entrenando bajo cinco de los maestros mas fuertes del mundo, el karateca del 100 dan Sakaki Shio, la maestra de las armas Kosaka Shigure, El filosofo del Jujitsu Kotesuji Akizame y el maestro de todas las artes chinas Ma kensei, es una oportunidad única no lo crees…¿eh? ¿ken-chan?-el anciano se confundió al ver que Kenichi en algún momento había sacado una hoja de papel y escribía furiosamente en ella.

¿apa qué estas haciendo kenichi?-pregunto el tailandés.

"¿Qué les parece que estoy haciendo?, estoy escribiendo mi testamento, casi morí cuando entrenaba con Apachai-shisho, si entreno con todos ustedes los mas seguro es que muera así que quiero dejar mis posesiones a buen cuidado, así que si me disculpan tengo que terminar mi testamento"-Inmediatamente Kenichi volvió a escribir furiosamente en su hoja.

Inmediatamente los maestros sonrieron, lo que dijo Kenichi dio a entender de que aceptaba ser el discípulo del ryosanpaku sin ninguna queja.

"Bwajajaja tengo que reconocerlo Apachai, a pesar de que no lo parece el chico tiene cojones"-dijo Sakaki riendo entre dientes.

"Apa, Kenichi es muy valiente, Apachai lo sabe mejor que nadie"-acordó Apachai

"Sera un buen discípulo"-añadió Ma kensei sonriendo.

"Admiro tu valentía joven discípulo".-dijo Akizame con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shigure no dijo nada pero asintió de acuerdo.

"Bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado creo que debemos iniciar el entrenamiento"-dijo Hayato de forma seria atrayendo la atención de Kenichi.

"Oh es cierto, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"-

" **AHORA MISMO"-** rugió Akizame con sus ojos brillantes como faros miestras expulsaba su aura poniendo extremadamente pálido al castaño.

"Kenichi…"-dijo Izumi preocupada por su amigo/interés amoroso.

"No te preocupes"-Miu le puso una mano en el hombro de forma tranquilizadora. "Los maestros no lo mataran….probablemente"-

"¡Eso no me alivia Miu-san!"-

* * *

Y asi inicia la vida de Kenichi como el primer discípulo del ryosanpaku.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Kisara el trio de técnicas discutía en una habitación como atacarían al castaño.

"Ese Tsukuba es una vergüenza no puedo creer que humillara a Ragnarock de esa forma"-dijo Takeda golpeando un saco de boxeo con su mano derecha rompiéndolo a la mitad por la fuerza del golpe dejando salir la arena dentro de el.

"Se los aseguro chicos, déjenmelo a mi estoy seguro de que puedo encargarme de ese shirahama sin problemas"-declaro Koga con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No lo se, por como hablaba Tsukuba parecía muy fuerte, sera mejor no confiarnos"-dijo Ukita con sensates.

"Pero que dices Ukita probamente Tsukuba estaba exagerando solo dejen que el gran Koga se encargue de todo, le traeré a Shirahama a la Kisara-sama sin problemas"-dijo Koga con una sonrisa mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien mis amigos eso es todo por este capitulo, no hubo mucha acción pero les prometo que en el siguiente estará lleno de eso kukuku, asi que no se lo pierdan amigos nos vemos en la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**HE VUELTO AMIGOS, aquí les habla su amigo Jair d trayendo ante ustedes el siguiente capitulo de esta historia pero antes una pequeña información, para los fanáticos de la serie boku no hero academia y jojo's bizarre adventure, he creado un nuevo fic de estas dos series llamado "deku's bizarre adventure". no es muy original el nombre pero, si son fans de estas dos grandes series denle una oportunidad. Dicho esto, vamos al capitulo.**

Hola-personajes hablando.

 _Hola-pensamientos y flashbacks_

 _ **Mubioshy-**_ tecnicas.

 **RENUNCIAS: NO POSEO EL MANGA DE KENICHI, SU ANIME O SUS PERSONAJES O CUALQUIER TECNICA USADA EN OTROS ANIMES ESO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: ragnarok ataca.**

al día siguiente, Kenichi se dirigió al dojo muy temprano para dar inicio a su entrenamiento con Apachai y sus nuevos maestros antes de la escuela. Por falta de tiempo, el unico maestro que pudo entrenarlo ayer fue Akizame. El le hizo sostener dos jarrones con agua con solo sus dedos y una barra de incienso en la cabeza durante tres horas y después tubo que correr hasta el parque Suramigaoka llevando un neumático con su maestro montado sobre el. Todo esto era con el fin de tener una idea de su capacidad física para tener una base para su entrenamiento.

Hoy, oficialmente podría entrenar con todos los maestros.

"Muy bien Kenichi, este sera tu primera lección de entrenamiento de Jujitsu. ¿estas preparado?" – pregunto el filosofo del jujitsu a su nuevo discipulo.

"Hai"– respondio Kanichi sin vacilar, ahora usaba un dogi blanco de karate.

"Excelente, iniciaremos con esto"– Akizame señalo a una estatua de buda tan alta como él que también tenia puesto un dogi blanco.

"Oh, ¿Qué es eso?"–

"Es mi artilugio de entrenamiento para lanzamientos"–

Kenichi agarro el dogi de la estatua y trato de levantarla para probar su peso, la estatua se levanto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

"Es bastante pesada ya que esta hecha de roca"– comento Kenichi antes de mirar a su maestro. "¿Cómo empiezo, Koetsuji-sensei?, ¿me enseñara alguna técnica?"–

"Por ahora solo empezaremos con el derribo básico. puede que hayas entrenado Muay Thai anteriormente, pero ahora estas tratando de dominar distintas artes marciales. Debes gatear antes de caminar joven discípulo" – respondió Akizame a lo que el castaño asintió. "De acuerdo, empezaremos con la técnica de proyección y derribe. Fíjate en esto" –

Acto seguido, el maestro del Jiujitsu agarro el hombro de la estatua.

"Concéntrate en el centro de gravedad, en una persona normalmente se encuentra debajo del ombligo. Si aplicas presión en zonas opuestas lejos del centro de gravedad"– Akizame coloco su mano en la cabeza de la estatua inclinándola un poco. "La estabilidad del oponente disminuye" – acto seguido, empujo con su pie el tobillo de la estatua provocando que diera volteretas en el aire antes de aterrizar en exactamente el mismo lugar y posición.

"¡asombroso!"– exclamo Kenichi.

"¿eso?, no hay nada de asombroso en eso" –Akizame le resto importancia. "Ahora es tu turno Kenichi"–

"¡hai!"– exclamo Kenichi antes tomar la estatua y realizar el movimiento según las indicaciones de su maestro.

* * *

 **Entrenamiento con Shigure**

"Bien,…..empecemos con….el entrenamiento"– dijo Shigure sosteniendo dos espadas de madera, arrojo una a Kenichi y este la atrapo. La pelinegra noto que el castaño tenia una mirada llena de conflicto.

"¿Qué…..sucede?"–

"Shigure-sensei, por favor no se ofenda pero, no estoy muy cómodo con el uso de armas"– respondio Kenichi con sinceridad. "No es que no quiera entrenar con usted, es solo que el hecho de empuñar un arma y usarla contra alguien es algo…a lo que le tengo miedo. He enfrentado a otros usuarios de arma durante mi viaje con Apachai-shisho y todos ellos no tenían reparos en querer lastimar a la gente o incluso tratar de matar con sus armas. Yo…tengo miedo de que si empuño una, terminare haciendo algo que no quiero si me descuido"–

Shigure le dio a kenichi con una mirada indescifrable. Tenia que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada de que el castaño tuviera miedo a las armas, pero lo comprendía. La mayoría de los usuarios de armas siempre tenían intenciones de acabar con la vida de su oponente en sus combates, ella lo sabia por experiencia.

"Chiu chiu" –

Ella escucho los chillidos de Touchomaru en su hombro, miro al ratón que se encontraba haciendo unas cuantas señas y movimientos para tratar de decirle algo. La maestra de las armas asintió al darse cuenta de lo que el roedor quería decirle antes de mirar a Kenichi nuevamente.

"Te puedo enseñar a…..defenderte de….las armas, no tienes que…..usarlas en un…..combate. pero aquí tendrás que…usarlas, para saber como luchar….contra un arma tienes que entenderla…¿te parece bien?" –

Kenichi lo pensó por un momento, aun estaba inseguro por el hecho de que tiene que empuñar un arma, pero su nueva maestra le dijo que solo tendría que usarla durante sus entrenamientos con ella, no en un combate real. Además, llegara el momento en que se enfrente a usuarios de armas nuevamente. El no podia dejar que su inseguridad saque lo mejor de él. Se golpeo ambas mejillas con sus manos antes de mirar a Shigure con determinacion.

"Hai, comencemos Shigure-sensei" – respondió Kenichi sin vacilar.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en la cara de Shigure antes de volver a su rostro estoico normal.

"Empecemos por la…..postura, busca proteger tus….. órganos internos. Si no lo haces…." –

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

"Podrías morir"–

Lo siguiente que supo Kenichi es que su dogi tenia varios cortes casi despedazándolo, también sintió algunas pequeñas punzadas de ardor en su torso, bajo la vista y vio una marcas rojas en su pecho, estomago y una justo donde estaba su corazón. Le tomo unos segundos al castaño salir de su asombro antes de mirar a Shigure.

 _"¡ella corto mi dogi con una espada de madera!, ¡asombroso!"_ – Kenichi pensó totalmente anonadado. Aunque no debería sorprenderse tanto, ella era una maestra después de todo.

"Ajustemos tu postura"– Shigure camino hasta Kenichi, se coloco en su espalda y empezo a ajustar su posición, aunque sin darse cuenta empezo a rosar sus (cof cof) generosos activos en la espalda del castaño. Razón por la cual el castaño se encontraba rojo como tomate en este momento.

"Bien, eso es…..mejor" – Shigure se alejo de Kenichi antes de colocarse frente a el nuevamente con su espada lista. "Ahora…..¡atacame!" –

"¡Hai!" – Kenichi ataco como pudo lanzaba una barra horizontal hacia Shigure, pero ella fue mas rápida y la desvío con su propio boken, lo desarmo y para finalizar lanzo una estocada directo a la garganta de Kenichi deteniéndose al ultimo momento.

"Perdiste" –

"Una vez mas por favor"– Kenichi retrocedio para buscar su bokken y nuevamente se coloco en posición, Shigure asintió y hizo lo mismo..

* * *

 **Entrenamiento con sakaki**

"Muy bien Kenichi, ¿estas listo?"– pregunto Sakaki al castaño.

"Hai Sakaki-sensei"– respondió el castaño.

"Bien, antes de empezar quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué tan fuerte quieres ser?" – pregunto Sakaki con gran seriedad.

Kenechi se quedo en silencio por un momento, antes de darle a su maestro una mirada llena de seriedad y determinacion.

"Yo…..¡quiero ser el mas fuerte!, para estar seguro de que las personas a quienes aprecio siempre estarán a salvo mientras este hay"– respondió Kenichi con sinceridad y con gran convicción en sus palabras.

Sakaki le dio al castaño una mirada en blanco antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

"Oiga, no se burle" –

"BWAHAHAHAHA. eso es tener ambición, Eso me agrada, la vida no se trata de lo que puede hacerse y lo que no, es hacerlo o no. ¿te quedo claro?" –

"¡Hai Sakaki-sensei!"–

"Bien, por tu respuesta te voy a enseñar una técnica. Ahora escucha, lo que mas le teme la gente son los golpes a la cara…" –

Sin previo aviso el maestro de karate lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de Kenichi a una velocidad monstruosa, por mero instinto el castaño se cubrió del ataque con sus manos en forma de X.

"Ves, te cubriste" – dijo Sakaki. En ese momento Kenichi noto que su maestro lanzo otro golpe directo a su estomago. "Esa técnica se llama **yamasuki,** a menos que una persona este muy bien entrenada le resultara muy difícil parar el doble golpe simultaneo" –

"Increíble"– jadeo el castaño.

"Bien, practicaras esa técnica en tu tiempo libre. Ahora, muéstrame como lanzas golpes" – ordeno Sakaki a lo que Kenichi asintió y empezo a lanzar varios golpes al aire. Sakaki observo que sus golpes eran bastante precisos y su guardia era buena, pero le faltaba velocidad.

"Muy bien, puedo ver que tus golpes son precisos y sin ningún movimiento innecesario, tu guardia también es buena, pero te hace falta trabajar en tu velocidad. no importa lo fuerte que seas, si tu golpe es lento entonces no tendrás la victoria en un combate. El combatiente que lance el primer golpe mas rápido tiene la ventaja en la lucha, en el karate esta el naha-te que enfatizan la fuerza en los músculos cambiando el peso para atacar y el shuri-te que enfatiza la velocidad de los puños para golpear. Debes dominar ambos, tienes una buena forma con la primera gracias a tu entrenamiento con Apachai así que iremos primero con el Shuri-te"–

"Hai Sakaki-sensei"– respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Sakaki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro.

" _Tal vez, aceptar a este chico como discípulo no haya sido mala idea después de todo" –_

* * *

 **Entrenamiento con Ma Kensei**

"Ahora es mi turno Ken-chan"– dijo el maestro de las artes chinas mirando a su nuevo discípulo.

"Estoy listo, Ma-shifu"– respondió el castaño.

"Te enseñare una técnica que servirá para ofensiva y defensiva, defensiva" – ma Kensei tomo la posición de la técnica. "Da un paso hacia adelante doblando la rodilla mientras que estiras la pierna de atrás, llevas los brazos hacia la pierna trasera y apunta tu cabeza hacia el rival" –

Kenichi imito el movimiento y lo repitió varias veces a cada lado del cuerpo. Mientras lo hacia, el castaño estaba curioso por ese movimiento.

"shifu, ¿Qué hace a este movimiento ofensivo y defensivo?"–

"Veamos…"– el maestro pervertido observo a Miu que actualmente tendia la ropa. "Miu, acércate por favor" –

La rubia se acerco a donde ambos se encontraban.

"Atácame" –

"Hai"– Miu se coloco en posición ante el maestro chino y lanzo una patada, pero Kensei la desvió con el movimiento que le había mostrado anteriormente al castaño para después agarrar su pierna y golpear el abdomen de la rubia con su cabeza.

"Increíble, desvías el ataque y golpeas con tu cabeza al enemigo. Y también puedes usar ese movimiento para romperle la pierna al atacante" – Kenichi jadeo asombrado.

"Exacto, aunque también este movimiento puede usarse de otra manera, mira esto" – Kensei empezo a agitar la cabeza en círculos frotándose contra los pechos de la rubia. Lo que condujo a que la rubia se exaltara y comenzara a perseguirlo mientras gritaba "viejo cochino", "pervertido" y "acosador".

"Recuerda Ken-chan, imita mis movimientos" – dijo Kensei mientras esquivaba los escobazos de la rubia y recogía su sombrero que en algún momento se callo durante la persecución.

Kenichi solo podia mirar la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca antes de empezar a practicar el movimiento que le enseño el maestro chino.

* * *

 **Entrenamiento con Apachai**

"¡apa!, por fin es el turno de Apachai" – El gigante tailandés alzo las manos en deleite, por fin era su turno de entrenar a su discípulo.

"Hai Apachai-shisho"– Kenichi estaba igualmente emocionado, por fin volvería a entrenar con su primer maestro como antes.

"Apa, bien Kenichi. Ahora ¡ataca!"–

"Hai"– Kenichi se cargo hacia Apachai lanzando una combinación de golpes, codazos y patadas. Apachai esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes con facilidad.

"Muy bien Kenichi, tus golpes son mas centrados que antes, ¡ahora esquiva! – el tailandeses desvió uno de los golpes de Kenichi y uso el impulso para colocarse detrás de el y lanzar un codazo a su nuca. Kenichi se agacho esquivando el codazo pero Apachai cambio la dirección del codazo y lo llevo hacia abajo. Kenichi rodo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de su maestro por poco, antes de tomar su cuello con sus brazos y lanzar un rodillazo a su rostro.

 _ **KAO LOI –**_

Apachai se inclino hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y se soltó del agarre del castaño.

"Apa, lo has hecho mucho mejor que antes Kenichi, te felicito"– alabo el tailandés al castaño. "Apa, vamos a subir un poco el nivel" – los ojos de Apachai empezaron a brillar.

"Ay mama" – Kenichi no pudo evitar tensarse, cuando Apachai se emociona de esa forma tiende al olvidarse como contenerse, pero no iba a retroceder. Kenichi ataco nuevamente al tailandés con una combinación de golpes y patadas. Apachai los desvió todos nuevamente.

¡esquiva! –

Kenichi vio el golpe que venia hacia él y sabia que no lo esquivaría a tiempo, así que se cubrió con sus dos brazos a la espera de disminuir el impacto.

PUM

CRASH

Kenichi se estrello contra una de las paredes alrededor del dojo creando una cortina de polvo. Apachai pensó que nuevamente se había excedido y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su discípulo, estaba a punto de correr hacia el, hasta que vio al castaño salir de la nube de polvo con sus ojos brillando y con su postura de pelea lista.

"¡aun no hemos terminado Shisho!"– dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa.

Apachai no pudo evitar sonreír. retomando su postura de lucha.

"Apa, esta vez no bloquees, Asegúrate de esquivar. Si lo haces esta vez, Apachai te enseñara una nueva técnica" –

"¡hai!" –

* * *

 **Escuela**

Unas horas después, Kenichi, Miu y Izumi tuvieron que ir a la escuela. Después de algunas clases el receso llego y decidieron comer juntos en la azotea para que nadie los molestara.

"¿estas bien, Kenichi?" – pregunto Izumi preocupada.

"Uf, estoy bien Izumi. Solo estoy un poco adolorido" – Kenichi frotándose los hombros y tronando su cuello.

"No me sorprende. entrenar con Apachai-san de por si es duro, pero ahora tienes a 5 maestros con los que tratar" – dijo Miu a lo que Kenichi asintio.

"Si, pero no es nada que no pueda tolerar" –

"Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco, quítate la camisa Kenichi" – Izumi dejo de comer y saco su botiquín de su bolso, para después caminar hacia la espalda de Kenichi. El castaño hizo lo que dijo sin cuestionar nada y ella empezo a aplicarle una pomada mientras frotaba sus hombros y espalda.

"Ah, gracias Izumi. Siempre sabes como ayudarme"–

"Jejeje" – Izumi sonrio y se sonrojo un poco por la alavansa.

"Vaya, izumi-san se ve como una verdadera enfermera" – comento Miu sonrojando un poco a la pelinegra.

"Bueno….mi sueño es convertirme en doctora, desde que empecé a ayudar curar a Kenichi después de sus entrenamientos me empezo a interesar mas y mas la medicina" –

"Es cierto, aunque recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hiciste me dejaste como momia cuando trataste de vendarme" – Kenichi se burlo un poco.

CRACK

"GYAAAAA" – kenichi se crispo al sentir su hombro crujir dolorosamente por cortesía de Izumi.

"Eso solo paso una vez, humph" – Izumi se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta con un puchero.

"Lo siento Izumi, prometo que no te molestare, por favor no te molestes conmigo, ne" – Kenichi se disculpo rápidamente.

Izumi siguió con el acto por unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente empezo a reírse.

"Esta bien Kenichi, te perdono. Pero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿entendido?" – la pelinegra le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Hai" – Kenichi contesto con lagrimas de anime cayendo por sus ojos. "Por cierto Nijima, ¿cuanto tiempo planeas seguir espiando?" – Kenichi miro a la puerta de la azotea. El alienígena aparecio detrás de la puerta y camino hasta el grupo.

"¡Nijima-san!, ¿desde cuando estas hay?" – pregunto Izumi.

"Oh, desde que le pediste a Kenichi que se desnudara para que empezaras a pasar tus manos por todo su cuerpo. se nota que lo tienes bien azotado, ¿eh?" – Nijima sonrió al ver que la cara de Izumi se volvía tan roja como un tomate y empezara a tartamudear, antes de mirar al castaño con una mueca. "Siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversion, ¿verdad kenichi?" –

"Si"– respondió el castaño mientras se colocaba la camisa.

"Esa no es una forma muy amable de tratar a tu mejor amigo, en especial desde que te trae información que podría interesarte" –

"¿Qué tipo de información?" – Kenichi entrecerró los ojos, cuando Nijima anuncia ese tipo de cosas es porque son extremadamente importantes.

"Se quienes son tus perseguidores de ragnarok" – Nijima saco su PDA y les mostro un video donde aparecían tres chicos barriendo el piso con una pequeña pandilla.

"Se hacen llamar el trio tecnica, koga el pateador, un peleador que se enfoca en el uso de sus potentes patadas para pelear. Ukita el lanzador, un ex practicante de judo que fue expulsado de su dojo por causarle heridas graves a sus oponentes y finalmente Takeda el puño o como lo llaman algunos, Takeda el ex-boxeador. Era una estrella en ascenso en el mundo del boxeo, pero por razones desconocidas se volvió un delincuente. Su golpe estrella, la izquierda veloz era tan rápido que ni en cámara lenta se puede captar su golpe, de los tres este es el mas peligroso" –

Kenichi miraba a los tres chicos con una mirada seria, el primero se veia como un delincuente con algo de habilidad con las patadas, el segundo era casi lo mismo pero tenia una base templada como usuario de Judo, pero muy poco desarrollada ya que al parecer confía demasiado en su fuerza a la hora de atacar. El ultimo era claramente era el mas fuerte, por sus movimientos podia ver ese chico Takeda era un boxeador hecho y derecho dedicado a su estilo de lucha. Pero era desconcertante, ¿Por qué un luchador con talento y con una carrera en ascenso se convertiría en un delincuente?.

"Bueno, ¿Qué harás Kenichi?" – pregunto Nijima sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

"Obviamente tendré que pelear, tarde o temprano ellos darán conmigo o trataran de atacar a alguien cercano a mi para encontrarme. Por lo tanto seria inútil evitarlos" – dijo Kenichi de forma seria.

"Oh, ya veo. Estoy seguro de que podras con ellos, en especial desde que tu loco maestro esta de vuelta y otros cuatro mas te están entrenando" – comento Nijima con su sonrisa marca registrada, cosa que exalto a Kenichi y Izumi.

"¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!" –

"Kekeke no subestimes mi red de información mi querido amigo" – Nijima sonrió diabólicamente mientras que unas antenas crecían en su cabeza.

"Perdón Kenichi, yo le dije" – confeso la rubia tímidamente.

"¡¿me vendiste?!/¡¿lo vendiste?!" – exclamaron Kenichi y Izumi al tiempo.

"Es que es su amigo….no pensé que les molestaría" – trato de defenderse la rubia.

"Dos cuencos de ramen, fue un buen intercambio" –

"¡MIU!" – le gritaron ambos a la rubia nuevamente.

"¡lo siento!"–

* * *

Después de unas horas Kenichi y Miu fueron hacia el Ryosanpaku para continuar el entrenamiento. Izumi tenia que ir a casa primero para ayudar a su madre con algunos recados y avisarle que se dirigía al dojo. Ella prometió que llegaría mas tarde a lo cual el castaño y la rubia asintieron de acuerdo.

Al llegar, inmediatamente Miu fue a hacer sus labores mientras que Kenichi se coloco su dogi y se dispuso a entrenar con el maestro que le tocaba, El cual fue decidido por un juego de piedra papel y tijeras versión maestro. El ganador fue Ma Kensei, por lo que era su turno de entrenar al castaño.

"Bien, para empezar: Miu ven un momento por favor" – llamo Kensei a la rubia que estaba a punto de ponerse a limpiar.

"No, siempre hace cosas pervertidas" – Miu se dio la vuelta y empezo a hacer sus tareas.

Ma kensei inmediatamente perdió todo el animo que tenia.

"Por alguna razón perdí la motivación" –

"¡Ma-shifu, trate esto con seriedad!" –

"EJEM, tengo entendido de Sakaki dijo que tienes algunos inconvenientes con tu velocidad, te enseñare un método chino para hacer tus golpes mas veloces. Alza los brazos así" – Kensei levanto sus brazos en chuchara.

Kenichi imito el movimiento.

"Mueve los hombros y balancea los brazos de abajo hacia arriba, relaja los brazos y balancéalos libremente mientras caminas. Debes sentir que tus articulaciones se estiran y tus brazos vuelan" – Kenichi lo hizo y empezo a caminar mientras que su maestro empezo a leer una revista porno mientras lo hacia.

"Maestro, ¿Cómo podre usar esto contra un oponente?" – pregunto el castaño mientras continuaba el ejercicio.

"No podrás usar eso contra nadie muchacho" –

"Oh, es solo un ejercicio para los músculos" –

"Exactamente, continua haciendo el ejercicio mientras caminas" –

"¿por el jardín?" –

"¡por toda la manzana!" –

Unos segundos depues Kenichi con ropa de calle estaba en la puerta del dojo junto con Kensei.

"No te detengas y mueve los brazos, también las caderas" –

Kenichi empezo a caminar, la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera loco pero el solo seguía con el ejercicio.

" _Esto es vergonzoso" –_

"No conoces bien esta zona, ¿no?" –

"¡Miu-san!" – Kenichi exclamo al ver a la rubia caminar junto a el haciendo el mismo ejercicio, ella llevaba su traje morado ajustado con una chaqueta roja sobre el.

"Seria un problema si te perdieras, así que iré contigo" –Miu sonrió al castaño que inmediatamente devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ya veo, gracias Miu-san" – dijo el castaño. "Por cierto, ¿sabes cual es el motivo de este ejercicio?. Ma-shifu dijo que era para los musculos pero no lo explico todo –

"Este es un ejercicio para alagar las fibras de tu brazo, aplicando la rotación y el movimiento largaras las fibras y podrás golpear mas lejos" – explico la rubia a lo que Kenichi asintió.

"Ya veo, así que es para eso" –

"Oh, que curioso" – Kenichi y Miu vieron a un chico aparecen delante de ellos, Kenichi y Miu lo identificaron gracias al video mostrado por Nijima. Koga el pateador. "Kenichi Shirahama, debo ser un tipo con suerte para cruzarme contigo así"–

Inmediatamente el castaño y la rubia se encontraron rodeados por los lacayos de Koga.

"Mi nombre es Taichi Koga, el pateador. Puedes quedarte a jugar con nosotros un momento, Takeda me pidió que…..WOW" –

Los ojos de Koga casi se salen se sus cuencas al ver a Miu que estaba lista en su postura de combate, el delincuente fijaba su vista en una parte extremadamente generosa de la anatomía de la rubia.

"Wow, tienes una monada junto a ti Shirahama" – comento Koga con una sonrisa. "Tiene unos pechos enormes" –

Miu inmediatamente soltó un chillido de vergüenza y se cubrió sus grandes pechos con sus manos.

"Que envidia me das Shirahama, ¿es tu novia?" –

"NO ES MI/NO SOY SU NOVIA" – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Jejeje Takeda me pidió que te llevara con el, pero tengo una mejor idea. Te destrozare y me quedare con esa chica" – Koga declaro, ignorando completamente a ambos.

"¡no decidas cosas por tu cuenta!" – exclamo Miu furiosa, pero Koga simplemente sonrió.

"Muy bien, ataque…." –

PUM

Lo siguiente que supo Koga es que fue mandado a volar hacia atrás cortesía de un golpe de Kenichi.

"Pft "– Koga se levanto tapándose la boca con las manos, tosió unas cuantas veces sacando un poco de sangre y un par de dientes.

"Perdón, me aburrí de escucharte decir tonterías y vi que tenias la guardia abajo. Así que ataque, lo siento" – dijo Kenichi con el puño extendido.

"¡MALDITO SHIRAHAMA!,Y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN, ATAQUENLO" –

Tres matones del grupo se lanzaron a Kenichi. el de la izquierda venia armado con un bat de baseball, castaño desvió el ataque con su mano y lo desarmo para después golpear al chico en el estomago con su codo. El matón cayo al suelo inconsciente.

"Tu postura es descuida, tus puntos vitales estaban expuestos" – dijo Kenichi de forma seria.

Otros dos matones se lanzaron al castaño por ambos lados, ambos estaban armados con navajas. Kenichi lanzo un codazo a uno en el rostro lo que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. acto seguido, el castaño lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrojo hacia el otro matón dejándolos fuera de combate instantaneamente.

"Maldito, ¡ahora veras!"– otro matón se lanzo a Kenichi por detrás y estaba a punto de golpearlo con una nudillera que traía en su mano. "¡estas muerto!" –

PUM

Kenichi golpeo al matón en el rostro sin siquiera voltear a verlo, el matón cayo hacia atrás totalmente inconsciente.

"¡muere!" – Koga aprovecho el momento y lanzo una patada hacia el castaño con la esperanza de darle, pero Kenichi atrapo su rodilla y golpeo su cabeza contra su abdomen dejándolo sin aliento y lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás.

"In- infeliz" – Koga estaba a punto de atacar otra vez, pero Kenichi aparecio frente a el en un estallido de velocidad.

 **YAMAZUKI**

Koga recibió dos potentes golpes en la cara y en el estomago. El pateador de ragnarok tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo al suelo adolorido.

"¿planeas continuar?, te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Llévate a tus amigos de aquí, no tengo intenciones de seguir con esta pelea, Así que lárgate mientras puedas" – dijo Kenichi de forma seria aun con su postura de combate en alto.

Koga retrocedió asustado y gruño.

"Muchachos, que esperan. Mátenlo, porque no lo están ata…. "– Koga solo pudo mirar con miedo como el resto de sus matones estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

"Lo siento Kenichi, acabe con el resto" – dijo Miu frotándose la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, me encargue de unos cuantos yo mismo" – Kenichi le sonrió a Miu antes de volver a mirar a Koga que nuevamente retrocedió por el miedo. "Entonces, continuamos o... "– Kenichi se trono los nudillos lo cual hizo temblar de miedo al pateador.

"LA PRINCESA Y SHIRAHAMA SON MONSTRUOS" – de alguna manera Koga se levanto y salió corriendo por el miedo.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿dejaras a tus amigos aquí?!" – Kenichi trato de llamarlo pero este ya estaba muy lejos. "Pero que egoísta, dejo a sus amigos aquí" –

"Buaw, ese patan me dijo que era un monstruo" – Miu se agacho y empezo soltar lagrimas de cocodrilo, El castaño inmediatamente se acerco a ella y empezo a frotar su espalda consoladoramente.

"No lo escuches Miu, es solo un tonto por decirte eso. Cualquiera con ojos puede decir sin ninguna duda de que eres una chica muy hermosa" – dijo Kenichi provocando que Miu lo mirara con los ojos llorosos y un pequeño rubor.

"¿en serio?, ¿tu crees que soy hermosa?" –

"Por supuesto, eres una chica verdaderamente hermosa Miu. Cualquiera que no pueda verlo debe estar ciego o esta mal de la cabeza, así que deja de llorar por lo que dijo ese tonto" – gentilmente, el castaño limpio un par de lagrimas de la rubia con su pulgar.

Las mejillas de la rubia se volvieron un poco mas rojas. Siempre le habían dicho que era atractiva desde que se empezo a desarrollar mas rápido que otras chicas, pero la sinceridad con la que Kenichi decía esas palabras la hizo sentir muy feliz y cálida por dentro.

"Vaya, si que la armaron aquí chicos" –

El castaño y la rubia voltearon encontrándose con Sakaki con una bolsa llena de latas de cerveza.

"¡Sakaki-sensei/san!" – exclamaron ambos.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo Kenichi, usaste la técnica que te enseñe" –

"¿estaba viendo todo este tiempo?" – pregunto el castaño a lo que el Karateka asintió.

"Así es, me agrado mucho que usaras la técnica que te enseñe para derrotar a ese sujeto, BWAHAHAHA como era esperarse de mi discípulo" – Sakaki le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al castaño mientras se reía. "Creo que es hora de irnos, los demas probablemente estén preocupados" –

Kenichi y Miu asintieron en respuesta

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿fuiste atacado por ragnarok?! No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad?" – pregunto Izumi que había llegado al dojo en el tiempo en que Kenuchi y Miu estuvieron fuera, Ambos contaron lo sucedido a todos en el dojo para explicar su retraso. La pelinegra empezo a revisar al castaño de arriba abajo buscando cualquier moretón o herida.

"Jejeje tranquila Izumi, ellos no me hicieron nada" – la respuesta del castaño hizo que la pelinegra suspirara de alivio.

"No te preocupes Izumi-san, solo eran unos pocos matones. No era nada de que preocuparse" – dijo Miu con una sonrisa, aunque por un instante sintió una muy pequeña punzada de molestia al verla pegada al castaño. Pero rápidamente la ignoro pensando que no era nada.

"BWAHAHAHA, lo hubieran visto. Uso la técnica que yo le enseñe para derrotar al líder" – se Jacto Sakaki hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

"Oye oye, también uso mi movimiento para que pudiera hacer el tuyo" – replico Kensei sin despegar los ojos de su revista porno.

"Seamos maduros muchachos, el también uso mi técnica para derribar contra uno de los peleadores y no me jacto de ello" – declaro Akizame con una pequeña sonrisa.

"El…..uso mi técnica para….desarmar a un….oponente" – dijo Shigue que estaba de cabeza en el techo.

"Apa, pero uso Muay Thai durante la mayor parte de la pelea" – declaro el Tailandesa con una sonrisa.

"Hohoho" – el anciano simplemente se reia mientras miraba la escena frente a el. " _Solo ha pasado un día y la presencia de Kenichi ya ha afectado a todos, me pregunto que mas cambios traerá su presencia en el Ryosanpaku" –_

"Apa, Apachai casi lo olvida. es el turno de Apachai para entrenarte esta vez Kenichi, vamos a practicar algunos golpes" – dijo Apachai a lo que Kenichi asintió con una sonrisa.

"Hai Apachai-shisho" –

* * *

Koga había llegado a la guarida de Kisara y le informo de todo, solo para recibir una patada en toda la cara cortesía de la pelirroja.

"Eres un inútil Koga" – dijo Kisara en un tono aburrido. "Les di una simple orden, les dije que trajeran a Shirahama" –

Koga se arrastro hasta Kisara nuevamente, para explicarle todo lo que paso.

"¡pero Kisara-sama!, debió haberlo visto y a esa chica con cuerpo de infarto. ¡ambos eran monstruos!" –

PUM

Ese comentario le valió otra patada de Kisara que lo mando a volar a una pared otra vez.

"No quiero excusas Koga. la próxima vez quiero que traigan a Shirahama, ¿entendido?" – Kisara gruño antes retraer su pierna. " _¡Nadie le dice monstruo a Kenichi!" –_ pensó la pelirroja tratando de contenerse con todo lo que tenia para no destrozar a Koga a patadas.

"Si"– dijo Ukita ayudando a Koga a levantarse.

"Lo traeremos con seguridad la próxima vez, Kisara-sama" – respondió Takeda esta vez.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por este capitulo, como vieron Kenichi empezo oficialmente su entrenamiento en el Ryosanpaku, algunos se preguntaran "porque tan suaves los entrenamientos" tengan en cuenta de que los entrenamientos verdaderamente mortales comenzaron cuando Kenichi se mudo al ryosanpaku. Además, tengan en cuenta de que este Kenichi esta en mucha mejor forma y es mas valiente que el Kenichi del manga así que soportara mucho mas los entrenamientos. recuerden que lo que esta aprendiendo son estilos de lucha diferentes al Muay thai (karate, jiujitsu, kempo chino y manejo de armas) cada una es diferente y tendrá que aprender lo básico de cada arte para empezar a dominarla, eso si tendrá un desarrollo de estas mas rápido que en el anime y manga. en el siguiente capitulo sera la lucha entre Kenichi y nuestro boxeador favorito Takeda y un par de sorpresas mas, así que no se lo pierdan. Oh y una cosa mas, para los que han visto mi fic "naruto el semidiós shinobi" ese sera el próximo en ser actualizado. Con eso dicho amigos, nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
